Identidades y Victorias
by CrazyLadyCat94
Summary: Ladybug y Cat Noir derrotaron a Hawk Moth y tienen el derecho de conocer quién se oculta tras la máscara de su compañero, sin embargo, ese derecho debe ganarse, por lo que el Maestro Fu los pondrá a prueba mandándolos a conocer a portadores del miraculous de la mariquita y del gato negro que vivieron antes que ellos -Primer fic de MIRACULOUS LADYBUG-
1. Almas

-Cat ¿estás bien? -preguntó la enmascarada a su amigo, quien solo había ido a sentarse al borde de la torre Eiffel para procesar lo que había ocurrido –Cat, si es una broma, no me gusta -sentenció la chica.

En efecto, su compañero, el joven rubio de ojos esmeralda estaba turbado. No podía describir lo que era para él esa situación. Solo estaba callado, pero en su mente, la confusión y el asco no podían ser más claros. Habían vencido a Hawk Moth.

Y con ello, descubierto su identidad.

Con un gran respiro, el chico del traje negro se levantó y volteó a verla. La sonrisa, rota como su interior, se asomó ladina, y una lágrima pudo fugarse sin darle tiempo suficiente para limpiarla.

Recorrió sus pómulos, mejillas y entonces cayó al piso, fuerte, recia, como gota de lluvia.

-Estoy bien, mi Lady -respondió mientras levantaba su pulgar, sin embargo, ella siguió sin creerle.

Era demasiada información para él, y era mucha confusión para ella, porque el shock de saber al padre de Adrien Agreste el villano al que habían confrontado durante años desde que obtuvieron sus miraculous, era difícil de procesar.

Parecía imposible.

Era imposible.

-Espero que Adrien no se entere de la peor forma -sentenció la chica de motas negras. Cat dio un respiro.

-Si es que no se enteró ya –su voz era baja, profunda, triste –y si está derrotado, solo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Qué París no vivirá más problemas? -dijo la muchacha con una risa, pero él no correspondió.

-Que no te volveré a ver –y con ello, tuvo para confundir a Ladybug, quien empezaba a creer que la derrota de Hawk Moth había tenido un resentimiento a nivel personal en su compañero, y de algún modo, lo había tenido. Sin embargo, ella creía que se debía a otros motivos, no al hecho de aferrarse.

Aferrarse.

Instintivamente tocó sus miraculous y pensó en Tikki, quien ya no iba a estar a su lado una vez se los devolvieran al Maestro Fu.

-Creo que no había pensado en eso –dijo con voz tensa, pero Cat le tomó la mano.

-Creo que si nos dieron los miraculous y nos encontramos ahora, podemos encontrarnos después.

-¿Revelar nuestras identidades? -de inmediato pensó en ello como una opción. Por primera vez, la chica de cabellos azabachados pensaría en romper su primera –y única- regla en cuanto a su relación con Cat Noir se refería.

-Me dijo mi kwami que debemos hacerlo tarde o temprano, en especial cuando devolvemos un miraculous; que ese es nuestro derecho.

-Tikki no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

Se levantó rápida y le dio un abrazo a su fiel compañero, a su escudero, a su gato negro de la mala suerte, a quien sería el amor de su vida si un modelo de ropa no se hubiera cruzado en su salón de clases.

Entonces se fue.

Rápidamente y sin hacer más preguntas, ella tomó rumbo hasta su balcón, donde deshizo su transformación y habló con Tikki.

-Sí, Marinette. Una vez que la labor del portador ha terminado, los miraculous son devueltos y tienes el derecho de conocer la identidad de tu compañero, e igualmente éste puede conocer la tuya. Es obligatorio saber con quién has compartido tantos momentos.

-¿Tengo que saber quién es Cat Noir a la fuerza? -dijo no tan entusiasmada. Se había hecho a la idea de que tener un amigo del que no sabía nada, y al mismo tiempo poder confiar en él era de lo más fantástico que le pudo haber pasado, por ello fue que la noticia de Cat y Tikki no le fue tan agradable.

Prefería dejar eso en el pasado, no porque quien fuera detrás de la máscara del gato se fuera a decepcionar, porque ella es Ladybug con o sin antifaz, sino porque ese era un episodio de su vida que quería mantener en secreto, incluso para su protector.

-Créeme. Muchos portadores se han sorprendido de saber quién es su compañero -sentenció Tikki con una risa –y tú no pareces ser la excepción a esa regla.

-¿Por qué, Tikki? ¿podrías explicarte?

-¡Seguro! -río más fuerte –el Maestro Fu no se equivoca al dar los miraculous, de hecho es muy raro que lo haga, y cuando entrega el de la mariquita y el del gato negro, generalmente lo hace a personas que están destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad.

Con ello, Marinette casi cayó de espaldas al suelo con los ojos más que abiertos, casi hechos un plato.

-¡O sea que estoy destinada a casarme con quien sea Cat Noir?

-No -corrigió -pueden vivir en unión libre.

-Oh, gracias, Tikki.

-Oye, no hago las reglas. Solo las sigo. Cada uno de los portadores de los miraculous han terminado juntos y siendo las personas que menos esperaban, podría decirse que es un destino del que no se puede escapar.

-Seguramente Cat está en este momento siendo feliz por la noticia -recordó Marinette, quien no podía dejar de recordar las ocasiones en las que él se le había confesado o declarado, mismas que ella utilizó para rechazarle –bueno ¿cuándo hay que hacer la entrega? ¿y cómo puede saber que estamos hechos 'el uno para el otro'?

-Cuando el Maestro mande la señal, y solo es instintivo. Cuando elige a los portadores, lee sus almas, y con ello, hace las entregas.

-¿Nuestras almas? -todo ello se le hacía muy confuso a Marinette -¿cómo? ¿qué? Me estoy perdiendo, Tikki.

-¿No lo sabías? ¡Reencarnas! Tú y Cat Noir reencarnan para poder ser portadores del miraculous cuando la situación lo amerite. Y si no es necesario portarlo y solucionar algún problema, podrán encontrarse de algún otro modo, pero no pueden escapar de estar juntos. Todo está predestinado para ustedes dos.

-¡Oh, genial! No soy original y estoy atrapada a escuchar chistes malos sobre gatos por toda la eternidad.

-No es tan malo como parece, Marinette. De hecho creo que podrías alegrarte de saber de quién se trata.

-¿Y si no los entrego? -hablaba ella de los miraculous, a lo que Tikki le recriminó con la mirada –ok ok, bueno. Los regresaré.

* * *

Adrien, por su parte, estaba confundido. No podía volver a ver a su padre a los ojos, mucho menos después de haber descubierto que él tenía a Nooroo, que él había causado tantos desastres en París, que él había manipulado las voluntades ajenas y sobretodo, que había utilizado las emociones destructivas solo para regresar a la vida a alguien a quien él añoraba que ya dejara en descansar en paz.

Solo quería llorar. No conocía a su padre, y para ser justos, ¿qué sabía él de su propio hijo? Trató de pensar para tranquilizarse, pero no funcionó. Llegó a su mente una famosa frase:

'De tal palo, tal astilla', ambos tenían un miraculous, guardaban una vida doble en secreto, luchaban el uno contra el otro ¿y todo para qué? Para frustrar los planes del adversario, para darle un final que en esta ocasión resultó inesperado.

Su padre era Hawk Moth, él era Cat Noir, y por ello se asqueaba, porque no eran en nada diferentes.

Pero lo que más le causaba miedo era perder a aquello que le daba seguridad de que hizo lo correcto: su 'Lady', a su compañera e incondicional, quien alguna vez dijo: 'si peleas conmigo, peleas con Cat Noir'. Era una lástima que después de devolver los miraculous, ya no iban a poder pelear juntos.

-Esa cara larga me aburre –dijo Plagg mientras comía un trozo de camembert.

-¿Sabes qué me aburre más? Verte comer el mismo queso todos los días desde hace dos años -replicó el rubio.

Habían pasado dos años, ahora tanto él como Marinette tenían 16 años, habían crecido, en su caso, embarnecido, y ya era un modelo afamado de tallas grandes. Cuando le quitaron el miraculous a Hawk Moth, no lo entregaron a la policía, porque suponía romper con el orden de las cosas, sino que le coartaron la moral, situación que se vería reflejada en las bajas ventas de su marca de ropa, por ello, ahora Adrien tenía la responsabilidad de la empresa sobre sus hombros. Los grandes hombros de un joven modelo masculino de tallas grandes, que no tenía ni idea de cómo diseñar una simple chamarra.

Pero ¿quién la tenía?

-El camembert es amor, niño. No lo entenderías.

-Sí. Sabes mucho de amor -respondió con sarcasmo.

-Si sigues criticando a mi amado camembert, no te voy a decir quién es Ladybug.

Esto capturó la atención del chico, quien volteó a verlo con ojos dudosos, después no lo pensó y se lanzó sobre él.

-¿Sabes quién es Ladybug? -exclamó -¡pues dime!

-Está bien...

Adrien le seguía viendo con fuerza

-Ladybug es... -hacía pausas apropósito, con el fin de desestabilizar a su compañero -el amor de tu vida. Listo ¿me das más camembert?

-A veces te odio, Plagg.

-Tranquilo, chico. Lo sabrás por tu cuenta cuando devuelvas el anillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Devolver? ¿Saber? -las preguntas se agolpaban en su garganta, sus pensamientos eran desviados totalmente de la identidad de su padre para pasar a ser totalmente de las palabras de Plagg -¿sabes quién es Ladybug? ¡¿Sabré quién es Ladybug?!

-Sí. Tendrán que devolver los miraculous juntos, ahora dame más queso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

-Te lo dije antes. Niño, preguntas demasiado.

-Ya no soy un niño, Plagg. Y solo me dijiste que era nuestro derecho conocer la identidad del otro, no que fuera totalmente obligado.

-Está bien. Fingiré que te creo, pero para que no preguntes más, solo diré una cosa: el Maestro Fu elige a los portadores, por lo que ustedes son reencarnaciones que estarán juntos durante todas sus vidas. No importa cuántas veces te haya rechazado Ladybug, ella también está destinada a estar contigo. En esto no hay errores ni segundas oportunidades.

La noticia dejó perplejo al rubio de ojos verdes, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emitir un alarido agudo de emoción y una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, casi esperando un triunfo que todavía no estaba ahí.

-Adrien, generalmente los portadores del miraculous se conocen entre ellos y no se han dado cuenta de que siempre han estado juntos. Cuando la conozcas, recuerda relajarte... o simplemente no estropearlo.

Adrien salió como Cat Noir al lugar donde se encontraba con el maestro, quien le pidió que se sentara y guardara la calma. La misma aparición hizo Ladybug, con su traje de motas y una cara que parecía tener muchas preguntas.

-Sé que esto puede causarles emoción o desasosiego -remarcó el maestro, mirando respectivamente a Cat Noir y a Ladybug –pero debo advertirles una cosa -calló unos segundos antes de continuar –todavía no pueden dejar su puesto.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Cat, quien había esperado impaciente durante dos años a que el momento de conocer a su Lady por la vía legal llegara. Eso causó enojo en el joven gato -¡vamos! Ya acabamos con la amenaza que representaba Hawk Moth y trajimos el miraculous de la mariposa. Nooroo está a salvo...

-¿Y qué has aprendido de todo esto, Cat Noir? -le cuestionó.

Ladybug solo escuchaba con paciencia mientras hacía una reflexión importante para sí misma.

-Que el trabajo no termina –dijo la chica de motas negras, quein solo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no darle la razón a su compañero.

-¿No han entendido? La experiencia del pasado puede llevarlos a preveer un mejor futuro. Siéntense aquí, porque esto no ha terminado.

* * *

 **AMO ESTE FANDOM PORQUE LOS PUEDO TROLLEAR 3**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL FIC :3**


	2. Ladybird Frank

-¿¡Cómo que el trabajo no termina!? -espetó el gato negro al sentir que la sorpresa se le escapaba de los ojos –hemos hecho todo, recuperamos el miraculous de la mariposa, atrapamos a Hawk Moth, restauramos la paz en París...

-¿La restauraron? -preguntó desafiante el maestro mientras encendía una televisión, en la que se veían robos, asaltos, secuestros, homicidios y delitos de distinta índole. La gente empezaba a confiar demasiado en Ladybug y Cat Noir –como verás, Cat Noir, el trabajo no ha terminado.

-Vamos, esos son delitos normales, la policía debería poder hacerse cargo.

-Cat, ¿no lo entiendes? -interrumpió Ladybug –no solo nos hicimos cargo de las akumatizaciones.

-Ladybug tiene razón, joven Cat. Y precisamente es por ello que se creó esa regla.

-No es cierto –dijo molesto, fastidiado de todo.

-Cat ¿quieres renunciar? -preguntó su compañera, pero éste la vio a los ojos, y recordó por qué estaba ahí.

-No es por eso, Mi Lady, es porque...

-Estás ansioso por descubrime -completó la joven del traje rojo, quien también sintió algo tras las palabras del maestro, ese algo era alivio. No se sentía preparada para enfrentar a su compañero sin la máscara, y no era inseguridad, sino que algo adentro de ella se sentía incompleto, como si no pudiera irse aún, no sin antes haber terminado algo. Por el otro lado, Cat parecía impaciente, ansioso, y sobretodo, muy molesto.

La pelea con Hawk Moth, descubrir que era su padre, descubrir a Ladybug, y sentirse solo porque su padre decidió 'emprender un viaje de negocios importante' por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, al igual que la idea de no volver a ver a su compañera, eran situaciones que no podía digerir del todo.

El Maestro Fu lo notó de inmediato, y se acercó al joven. Posó su mano sobre los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Principalmente eres tú quien necesita pasar por este proceso, Cat Noir -explicó -déjate llevar, y despeja la tormenta que hay en tu mente.

-Tormenta... -musitó Ladybug por lo bajo. Sabía que su amigo estaba en aprietos, lo notaba desde que vencieron a Hawk Moth, porque cuando le arrebataron el miraculous, por unos segundos, el chico del antifaz negro se congeló. Había mucha familiaridad entre las tormentas del intelecto y la decepción humana.

La mariquita solo llegó con su compañero y lo consoló, convencida de que si iba a compartir toda una vida con él pasara lo que pasara, tenía que empezar a ser una buena persona.

-Verás que todo estará bien, Cat –le dedicó una bella sonrisa con esas palabras. Se dirigió después al maestro -¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Antes de empezar ¿sus kwamis ya les dijeron quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó.

-No me queda del todo claro eso -respondió Ladybug, pero Cat Noir sonrió.

-A mí sí -presumió -y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí -le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y un guiño. Por algún motivo, ella se sintió conmovida, pero las tormentas no solo bañaban a los felinos, porque también empezó a amenazarla a ella.

-Ustedes han estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Y no me refiero a los dos años que han transcurrido desde que les di los miraculous de la mariquita y del gato negro, me refiero a tiempos casi tan antiguos como sus kwamis, desde el primer homo sapiens, ustedes siempre han estado cuidándose el uno al otro, otorgando facilidades para que el otro sobreviva. Cat –dijo mirando a su aludido –siempre has estado ahí para proteger a Ladybug, de un modo u otro, ya sea con astucia o por impulsividad, siempre eres el escudo físico o moral, atraes la mala suerte hacia ti para que el espíritu de Ladybug pueda seguir manteniendo el orden –Cat desvió los ojos al piso. Sabía que aquello era instintivo, no solo porque su compañera fuera la única con la capacidad de capturar a los akumas –por tu parte, Ladybug, siempre has sido proveedora e inteligente; multiplicas lo que te den, y con ello puedes hacer milagros creativos y distintas peripecias. La buena suerte te acompaña, aunque no hayas sido capaz de notarlo en un principio. Aún me acuerdo cuando me dijiste 'me persiguen los desastres' -Ladybug miró al techo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Sus aptitudes, más que de ser de alguna clase de heroína, sonaban a las de una madre estereotípica.

-Y por eso, ustedes dos están juntos, para combinar lo mejor de la buena y la mala suerte, para combinar ansiedad y calma; para empujar, y tirar, esa ha sido la naturaleza de su relación desde siempre; es como si hicieran círculos en una eterna danza. Se equilibran entre sí; empujar y tirar, muerte y vida; bien, y mal; yin y yang...

Aquello resonó en Ladybug. Recordó todas las ocasiones en las que eligió los miraculous para sus amigos, cuando el joyero se abría y mostraba el lugar en los que pertenecían los miraculous que ella y Cat tenían, se veía el gran símbolo del yin y el yang. Por algún motivo, que no podía explicar, entendía que ella era el Yang, y su compañero, el Yin.

-Suena al equilibrio de la vida -respondió rápidamente. Cat no lograba conectar sus pensamientos para comprender del todo.

-Y ustedes son ese equilibrio, el yin y yang hechos persona. Siempre ha sido así.

-Bonito discurso del equilibrio emocional -replicó Cat –pero no entiendo, el Yin y Yang es un concepto de la filosofía asiática taoista, una filosofía milenaria aplicada al equilibrio, y no necesité de nadie para estar equilibrado, además, no creo que exista eso que le llaman reencarnación. Somos uno por vida, de otro modo, no tendría sentido seguir, porque ya nos sabemos de qué va todo esto.

-Cat... -Ladybug trató de reprimir.

-Oh ¿en serio? Dime entonces ¿estás equilibrado en estos momentos?

No respondió, se sintió derrotado.

-Solo puedo decirles que no es cuestión de creer o no, sino que es la verdad. No pido que esto sea su nueva fe, pido que se abran y aprendan del pasado, y no del pasado reciente, sino que...

-Nos conectemos con nuestro Yin y Yang -completó ella.

-¿Ahora eres la lista de la clase? -respondió de nuevo Cat, sin poder creer lo que oía. Sabía que Ladybug era su alma gemela, la mujer de su vida, pero había mucha diferencia entre eso y relacionarlo con una filosofía de la que no se sentía muy cercano por su estilo de vida, en cambio, su compañera, cuando era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, escuchaba las historias y leyendas de su madre, quien siempre le trataba de instruir sobre la filosofía oriental y buenas costumbres para vivir. Eso no era nuevo para ella, pero sí muy interesante.

De pronto, Cat perdió el interés, pero por cortesía, siguió sentado, escuchando, hasta que no pudo más.

-Perdonen, pero esto es muy extraño para mí. Ladybug, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré ¿pero no crees que esto es absurdo? -la chica solo desvió los ojos hacia el piso. Tal vez era ridículo, pero también era parte de sus raíces familiares, pero era algo que por el momento no le podía explicar a su compañero -Oh, genial.

-Vamos, Cat -exigió ella –no es como que el estilo de vida que llevamos sea muy creíble. ¿Tener poderes por obra de unos seres que vienen de otro mundo y llevan más de 5 milenios con nosotros te parece aceptable, pero la reencarnación te parece una bobería?

Ella tenía un punto, uno que le dolía aceptar. Siguió sentado, escuchando, mientras buscaba abrir su mente para aceptar que todo lo que parecía sacado de un libro de filosofía oriental de antaño y no burlarse de nada. Al fin y al cabo, Adrien Agreste estaba sentado ahí, en medio de un local con pinta oriental escuchando cómo es que él antes existió en millones de vidas antes de ese momento exacto. Lo único que le parecía bueno era que nunca estuvo solo, siempre la tuvo a ella.

-Ladybug eres más sabia de lo que pensaba -exclamó el maestro.

Bueno. Ahora que les he explicado esto, y si quieren ganar el derecho de conocerse mutuamente, tendrán que ser sumamente dóciles a lo que sea que les pida en este instante.

-Tiene mi palabra -accedió ella sin dudarlo. Pero Cat no lograba convencerse, hasta que dijo que sí.

Les pidió que se sentaran espalda con espalda y que se tomaran de la mano para sentir las energías fluir. Después, les pidió que meditaran profundamente, porque el viaje que realizarían iba a cambiar su percepción de la labor de un verdadero portador de los miraculous.

Los aretes de Ladybug no tardaron en brillar, al igual que ella no tardó en caer sobre la espalda de su compañero.

Había entrado en el trance que el maestro les había predestinado.

Sin embargo, Cat no podía, por más que lo intentaba.

Se bloqueaba a sí mismo, se negaba a creer tanto que al final solo se estancó.

Volteó a ver a Ladybug, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Sus aretes brillaban con mucha fuerza. Se había perdido en el mar de la espiritualidad.

Y él estaba ahí, viéndola lograr otro objetivo.

El Maestro Fu vio a Cat destransformarse, y a Plagg ir tras un trozo de queso, Adrien ahora estaba en el lugar, sintiendo pena de sí mismo.

-No podré hacer esto -exclamó -es como si estuviera...

-Bloqueado –el maestro pasó su mano cerca de él -tus chakras están sumamente estancados, apagados, diría yo. La impulsividad del gato negro, el ego al hacer tu trabajo y la confusión que sientes ahora te han bloqueado las energías. Sientes confusión, y miedo a ser herido ¿nuevamente?

-...Hawk Moth resultó ser mi padre –dijo en voz baja. Plagg solo se acercó a Adrien, quien no pasaba por un agradable momento –mi vida entera es una farsa.

-No tengo palabras para el consuelo en momentos así -confesó el maestro –pero lo que sí tengo, es una solución para abrir ese chakra del corazón, plexo solar y la base, los que se encuentran perturbados.

-¿Eso significa que Ladybug los tiene abiertos todos? -exclamó y la volteó a ver –esa chica no me deja de sorprender.

-Seguirá sorprendiéndote, no lo dudes.

-Prometo no volver a dudar.

Perfecto. Siéntate. Hay mucho por dónde empezar.

* * *

Marinette estaba en el afamado estado de trance, se encontraba en un mundo lleno de blanco y rosa, por lo que podía ver. Sentía que flotaba, había mucha ligereza en su cuerpo, en sus pies. Mucha alegría, brillantez, y sobretodo, lucidez. Tikki se mostró frente a ella.

-¿Lo disfrutas, Marinette? -preguntó la pequeña kwami, quien no se inmutó en moverse junto a ella con la alegría y energía que transmitía un buen control del chakra.

-Trato de acoplarme, no es difícil -dijo, entonces la sonrisa se le fue del rostro cuando la kwami hizo una reverencia, la portadora se confundió.

-Marinette, es hora.

-¿Hora?

-Debes cumplir el deber por el que estás aquí -de repente, y sin invocar las motas, ya se había convertido en Ladybug. Frente a ella cayó una cascada de agua dulce, en la que podía apreciar su reflejo. Era una delgada y voluptuosa Ladybug. Vaya que había cambiado con el tiempo, la cara era más definida, sus curvas aumentaron un poco más y sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad. El reflejo pasó a la historia, cuando de repente, varias personas, en su mayoría de edad adulta, pasaron por enfrente de ella, con el mismo concepto del disfraz de color rojo y puntos negros, pero con diseños de distintas épocas, desde ingleses, coloniales, asiáticos, mexicanos, latinos, africanos, hasta momentos más cercanos a su época.

-Elige bien -susurró Tikki. Entonces ella colocó una mano frente a un hombre vestido con prendas de la década de 1920. Un hombre con complexión fuerte, pero que, en el fondo, se veía que era sumamente dulce. A diferencia de ella, no llevaba antifaz, solo un bombín con un velo que ocultaba sus ojos negros y fuertes.

-Soy Ladybird Frank –dijo después de que ella tocó la cascada. La mano no se le mojó, y él salió del reflejo –hola, Ladybug Marinette.

Ella se extrañó de sobremanera, pero tenía una inquietud que no la dejaba en paz, por lo que hizo una reverencia. Se debía respeto a sí misma.

-Vengo a enseñarte de mis errores -tomó su mano y la metió a la cascada. Tikki le dio confianza, y entonces entraron a la época del Jueves Negro, en el año 1929.

* * *

 _ **AHORA SE PONE BUENO ¿CREEN QUE IBA A DEJAR QUE LAS IDENTIDADES SE REVELARAN TAN FÁCILMENTE? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :3 SIGAN LEYENDO, QUE VIENE MÁS 3**_

 _ **LOS QUIERO ^^**_


	3. Anahata

Había escuchado mencionar el Jueves Negro, un hecho fatídico en la economía de Estados Unidos que dio pie a la Gran Depresión, no sabía mucho de historia global, en esa materia –y en muchas otras más, tanto Adrien Agreste, su enamorado y el que le causaba conflicto, y recientemente, Cat Noir, eran sus allegados más destacados en la materia- ella era más creativa, enfocada en el ahora, sin mencionar que no estaba del todo interesada en hechos que no le fueran narrados de modo lúdico. Pero lo que sabía es que era un excelente referente de lo mal que podía irle al mundo moderno económicamente.

Lo poco que sabía de ese hecho es que la inseguridad, pobreza y miseria se colaron a todos los mundos como si se tratara de una pandemia en desarrollo. Todo ello llevó al desempleo, y el desempleo siempre lleva al ser humano a sobrevivir de cualquier modo que se le ocurra.

Evidentemente, no solo hubo problemas sociales derivados del 'Jueves Negro' ni del 'Crac del 29' un martes después, sino que la política en diversos países del mundo se vio sumamente alterada, entre ellos Alemania, con el Nacional Socialismo, y eventualmente, Hitler.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Marinette a su antecesor, con quien solo sobrevolaba los distintos panoramas en los que la grave situación económica los había colocado.

-Ya verás -respondió mientras señalaba a un joven, de unos 20 años de apariencia. Bien vestido, un bombín igual que el de él, traje gris de rayas y un portafolio que eventualmente abrió en un negocio, una cafetería. Adentro había el miraculous de la creación y fue cuando conoció a Tikki.

El lugar estaba solo, y los aretes le parecían sumamente fuera de tono para él. Entonces el pequeño ser empezó a hablarle.

-¿Pero no hay nadie utilizando a Nooroo para el mal? -preguntó ella.

-No necesitas un miraculous para poder hacer el mal -contestó Frank, quien solo recordaba con cariño cuando se encontró con el kwami que eventualmente cambió su vida –la situación fue muy difícil. La gente, en cuanto corrió el rumor de que había problemas con la bolsa de valores, fue de inmediato a sacar todo su dinero. Cuando ya no había nada que sacar, el globo entero cayó en quiebra. Los trabajos escaseaban, la inseguridad era tan abrumadora que incluso se había vuelto el pan de cada día. Robos, atracos, homicidios, las reglas sociales se habían vuelto cada vez más frágiles. En ese momento, cuando una mujer y sus hijos eran atacados por un grupo de asaltantes que buscaban comida y éstos no podía defenderse, vi que era decisivo tomar cartas en el asunto. Claro, yo no soy el tipo de héroe que necesitaría una ciudad plagada de monstruos, como viviste tú.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó confusa.

-Yo necesitaba mantenerme al margen, o aparentar estarlo. La población estaba conmocionada con todo lo que se veía día a día. Antes estábamos mejor, pero no era más que el intento de regresar a lo que era llamado la 'belle époque'. Si hacía un escándalo, o dejaba ver mis capacidades como un portador, la gente iba a generarse una paranoia de la que jamás iban a salir. El caos emocional por la pérdida de todo lo que tenían ya era demasiado como para complementarla con algo salido de la imaginación, un disparate.

-La situación se hubiera salido de control.

-No utilices la palabra 'hubiera' -pidió Frank –el 'hubiera' es un halago del que no soy merecedor.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? -Marinette estaba confundida. Lo que veía debajo de sus pies era uno de los escenarios más atroces que pudo imaginar. Gente sin casa, niños en la calle, gente moribunda, padecían inanición, y para colmo, el delito callejero estaba al alza, gente que se aprovechaba de la desgracia ajena para poder comer, o solo porque podían hacerlo.

Y lo peor, es que la labor de Ladybird no se limitaba solo a esa ciudad, sino que mantener el orden y el control era cada vez más complicado, porque los estragos de una economía vulnerable se expandían a todo el país, y después, a todo el mundo.

-Mi trabajo fue difícil, mas hubiera sido peor sin la ayuda de mi compañera.

-¿Compañera? -repitió ella para sí misma.

-Sí. La mujer más valiente en este mundo, y con una mirada tan segura y altanera que jamás hubiera podido igualar. De vez en cuando, ella se encargaba de los agresores con un cataclismo avanzado o con el sigilo que le caracterizaba, mientras que yo, con el amuleto encantado podía invocar algo para apaciguar a las personas y hacer que pasaran un mejor momento, como mínimo.

-Tú creabas y ella mantenía en control la situación de un modo más... ¿violento?

-Era nuestro modo de generar equilibrio. Cada equipo hace lo que puede con lo que tiene -sonrió para sí -y ella, Collete, era lo mejor que pude tener.

-¿Collete? -preguntó, el nombre era francés.

-Migró al continente después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, no quería vivir más desgracias, pero las cosas le salieron mal cuando la economía bajó. Sin embargo, su terquedad la hizo ser la mejor Black Cat que he conocido.

Marinette meditó las cosas por unos minutos. Sigilo, destrucción y altanería, por un segundo pensó tanto en Cat Noir, y las semejanzas se hicieron claras, aunque su compañero era rubio de ojos verdes y Collete una chica castaña de ojos azulados, tenían la misma sonrisa filosa y confiada que pudo haber existido.

Los años entre ellos pasaron fugaces para Marinette, quien sentía estar viendo una película en blanco y negro a toda velocidad. Vio cómo Ladybird y Black Cat recorrieron el país americano prácticamente de la mano, pero por sus propias cuentas. Mantenían la identidad secreta como su tabú más preciado, como el dogma más grande de todos. Pero solo se enamoraron hasta que se vieron en persona, cuando en forma civil, coincidieron en una cafetería abandonada en una de las carreteras interestatales.

Frank y Collette se unieron por un día, y siguieron sus caminos por separado, sin saber que se encontraban bajo máscaras y seudónimos.

Sus esfuerzos por aliviar las condiciones de vida de las personas poco a poco fueron volviéndose más inútiles, hasta que llegó el año de 1939. 10 años desperdiciados, o eso pensaron, cuando el nuevo conflicto bélico contra Alemania estalló, y parte de la economía pudo arreglarse gracias a la intromisión del país al conflicto, el que volvía a traer desgracias civiles que ellos debían arreglar, pero que, por su discreción y política de no intervención, dejaron pasar.

-Ese fue mi error más grande, Ladybug Marinette -resopló el antiguo portador –tanto Black Cat como yo no pudimos hacernos cargo de acabar con el conflicto bélico más grande de la historia moderna, porque decidimos que era mejor actuar a la sombra. No digo que debí dar la cara ante los pobladores cual un Superman, pero al menos, siento que la responsabilidad de un equilibrio pudo haber estado en mis manos... y fallé estrepitosamente, por querer proteger una identidad y por creer que una persona o no podría hacer el cambio, aunque lo intentara.

-No estabas solo, tenías a Collette -remarcó Marinette -¿Cuándo entregaron el miraculous?

-El miraculous lo dimos en la cafetería donde lo recibí. El maestro Fu estaba en el lugar, el que ya había cerrado. No dijo que estaba decepcionado, pero insinuó que pudimos haber hecho más. Cuando hicimos la entrega, me di cuenta de que Black Cat siempre fue Collette, la chica del lugar abandonado en la interestatal, una persona a la que nunca saqué de mis pensamientos, por más veces que hicimos equipo. Tuve la fortuna de encontrarla, fue el mejor consuelo que jamás tuve ante esa situación.

Ella seguía sin saber cómo tomar la enseñanza.

-Te hago llegar este saber, Ladybug Marinette -repitió -recuerda: debe haber un equilibrio en tus acciones, no debes ocultarte, pero tampoco debes exhibirte demasiado, y sobretodo, debes empezar a medir tus posibilidades y comprender que tu compañero jamás te dejará sola.

Entonces, Ladybird Frank se desvaneció.

Y Marinette quedó con muchas dudas. Volvió al estado de flotación, donde Tikki se destransformó.

-No lo comprendí muy bien, Tikki -confesó -esa era una situación muy compleja solo para una persona, para dos personas. Estaban envueltos muchos intereses políticos y era más terreno del que podían abarcar. Tardaron 10 años en darse cuenta.

-Marinette, la labor de un portador del miraculous es hacer que las malas situaciones puedan volverse lo mejor posible para el entorno, por eso es que existe la milagrosa Ladybug, para corregir todo lo que haya perturbado el entorno, y volverlo más seguro.

-Un milagro era lo que esa gente necesitaba -lamentó -y no lo tuvieron, solo hubo gente que pudo sobrellevarlo.

-Y eso era lo mejor para esa situación. Frank siempre se culpó por no poder hacer más -explicó Tikki mientras recordaba con una sonrisa a ese chico -, él era un joven practicante de economía, un banquero que tuvo más dinero que otros, y nunca dudó en ayudar a quien menos tenía. Él con poco, hacía mucho por todos los que no gozaban sus privilegios, eso fue lo que llevó a que su alma fuera leída por el Maestro Fu y encontrara a la reencarnación del portador de la mariquita. No fue difícil para mí hacer equipo, pero era insistente en la discreción. Creyó al final que eso fue lo que lo traicionó.

-Pero si se hubiera expuesto, hubiera generado más pánico entre los ciudadanos, pánico o dependencia... -de pronto, todas las imágenes de los parisinos buscando ser rescatados o ayudados llegó al cerebro de la chica, quien se veía a sí misma con Cat Noir en el centro de la ciudad haciendo tareas como detener camiones que se iban a accidentar, o rescatar gente que iba a ser asaltada, incluso frustraban juntos asaltos a mano armada.

Había vuelto dependiente a la gente de París, y apenas se estaba dando cuenta.

-Tikki ¿qué estoy haciendo? -dijo ella, quien empezaba a ver sus errores.

-Para eso estás aquí -exclamó la criaturita –ahora, si me disculpas, te transformaré de nuevo.

-Gustosa, Tikki -cerró los ojos y abrió su cuerpo para recibir las motas que le proporcionarían más experiencia de la que nunca imaginó.

La cascada cayó nuevamente, y ahora eligió a una mujer, igual adulta, de unos 30 años aproximadamente. Sus prendas eran de la época revolucionaria mexicana, la mujer, era alta, de tez morena y de ceño marcado. Cuando Marinette la tocó, le parpadeó y saludó.

-Soy la Catarina María -dijo con un acento relajado –y te doy mis saberes, Ladybug Marinette.

Marinette se extrañó cuano ella le agarró la mano y la saludó de beso en una sola mejilla. Tenía la chica de 30 años una candidez que se le hizo muy amena.

Mexicana, pensó, 'tal vez ahora el miraculous está en el lugar equivocado', pensó al recordar las cosas por las que el pueblo mexicano estaba pasando.

María la agarró con una gran sonrisa del brazo y la jaló con fuerza a la cascada.

Era demasiado dicharrachera para ser una portadora.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba sentado en posición de Loto, sin playera, sin camisa y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que escuchaba y visualizaba las explicaciones del Maestro Fu, quien le pedía con vehemencia que mantuviera la mente abierta y la respiración acompasada.

-Joven Cat Noir, sé que esto no está en nada relacionado con tu entorno, o eso es lo que crees, pero debes entender que, para poder hacer lo que tu compañera está haciendo, debes saber qué son los chakras, y dime ¿qué son los chakras?

-… -no parecía tener respuesta ante eso –no tengo respuesta ante eso.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho trabajo –dijo por lo bajo –los chakras son centros de energía inmesurable situados a lo largo del cuerpo, en total son siete centros de energía que rigen todos tus órganos y trabajan juntos como un sistema, y cada uno trabaja de modo independiente. Los siente chakras principales se alinean en la columna vertebral desde su base hasta la corona de tu cabeza.

-Si tengo toda esa energía ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema, pequeño gato necio, es que tus chakras están estancados, apagados -señaló, a lo que Adrien dio un respiro decepcionado. No tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para suponer que lo miraba con enojo –si quieres visualizarlos, tienes que imaginar una rueda de remolino de energía, donde la materia y la conciencia hacen contacto. La energía invisible emanada de ellos se llama Prana, que es la fuerza que nos mantiene con vida.

-¿Se prenden estos chakras? -dijo con una pequeña risita, pero después recordó que respetaría todas las creencias bajo las que se regían sus poderes –bueno, ¿se activan, entonces?

-Sí. Pero te advierto, este proceso no es sencillo, y una vez que empiezas, no puedes parar hasta haber abierto los siete.

-¿Ladybug tiene abiertos los siete? -preguntó sorprendido.

-No, pero tiene el autocontrol emocional y espiritual suficientes para aparentarlos. Todavía no abre el séptimo, todavía no renuncia a todo para lograrlo.

-¿Renunciar? -preguntó confuso Adrien, quien creía que tal vez no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Necesitarás mucha decisión para lograrlo, no se trata solo de los chakras, sino de tus emociones, creencias, y tormentas internas -mencionó el maestro, quien veía a Adrien triste, turbado en un chakra específico -en cuanto acabes con esas frustraciones, irás a acompañar a Ladybug en el trance. Siento que avanza rápidamente, por ello, necesitará tu ayuda ahí adentro.

-¡¿Está en problemas?! -exclamó preocupado –debo apurar esto...

-No, no en problemas, sino que necesita a su Yin para comprender las lecciones del pasado –Adrien miró al piso, después a Plagg, quien se le acercó lentamente.

-Ánimo, muchacho –dijo el kwami –puedes con retos peores, abrir el chakra del amor va a ser pan comido.

-Plagg... -recriminó el maestro –no seas imprudente.

-Pero ese es el chakra bloqueado, no es mi culpa...

-Bueno, Adrien -comunicó el maestro –mientras Plagg queda en silencio, trabajaremos ese nudo negro que te está matando por dentro.

-Estoy listo -respondió.

* * *

 **ANAHATA ES EL CHAKRA DEL AMOR, NÚMERO 4, UBICADO A UN LADO DEL CORAZÓN, RELACIONADO TAMBIÉN CON LA DEVOCIÓN, SANACIÓN Y LA COMPASIÓN Y SU SIGNIFICADO TIENE QUE VER CON EL PERDÓN, LAS RELACIONES HUMANAS, AUTOCONTROL Y LA ACEPTACIÓN DE TI MISMO. ADMITÁMOSLO. CAT NOIR EN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y DESDE EL INICIO TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL PERDÓN HACIA SU PADRE, Y SU AUTOCONTROL NO ES EL MEJOR AL MOSTRAR TANTO EXCEPTICISMO**


	4. Catarina María

-Bien, Cat Noir –dijo el maestro –si bien, el proceso de la apertura de los chakras puede ser muy intenso, vamos a empezar por lo básico... nuevamente –dijo mirando a Plagg –ya te dije qué son, pero el abrirlos todos puede ser sumamente arriesgado, por lo mismo, vamos a enfocarnos en el chakra más importante para ti: el número cuatro.

-¿Cómo dijo Plagg? -vio al pequeño kwami comer su dotación de queso.

-Sí, como dijo Plagg -enmarcó el maestro Fu los ojos hacia arriba –empecemos. Para abrir esos estanques de energía en nuestro cuerpo, debes entender que la vida es difícil, por lo que la energía puede estancarse. Recuerda esto siempre: cada uno de tus chakras puede bloquearse por un tipo específico de emoción. El chakra de la tierra está en la base de la columna, quiero que te enfoques en él. Su elemento es la tierra, tiene que ver con la supervivencia y se bloquea con el miedo –conforme le decía esto, Adrien veía en su interior diversas imágenes, entre ellas las de Ladybug odiándole, atacándole... matándole. Una imagen sumamente subconsciente, pero que no dejaba de aterrarlo. El peor de sus temores había sido morir a manos de Hawk Moth. Sin darse cuenta, Adrien estaba bloqueando su cuerpo, como si de verdad tuviera todo eso enfrente de él -recuerda que tu visión no es real. Te preocupa tu supervivencia, pero no debes dejarte vencer por ellos, deja que fluyan.

Entonces, mantuvo la calma, y con mucho esfuerzo, pudo disipar todas las imágenes que se habían instalado en su mente. El Maestro Fu lo miró con aprobación, y le notificó que lo pudo abrir.

-Abriremos el chakra del agua, tiene que ver con el placer, y lo bloquea la culpa, y ahora mira toda la culpa que pesa en tu alma ¿de qué te culpas, Cat Noir? -de pronto, vio todas las ocasiones en las que fue hechizado por algún akuma, ya fuera por Malediktator, Cupido Negro u otros, y en todas ellas, intentó acabar con Ladybug o simplemente había sido un inútil.

-Por los hechizos -contestó -dejé a Ladybug sola muchas veces, y la pude haber lastimado seriamente.

-Acepta la realidad, todo eso ya es pasado –dijo el maestro –no dejes que todo eso nuble o envenene tu energía. Si vas a ser una influencia o buen compañero, es necesario que te perdones.

Entonces, pudo abrirlo con facilidad.

-El tercero es el chakra del fuego, se encuentra en el estómago.

-Este chakra quisiera saber de otra comida que no sea el queso camembert -reprendió Adrien al escuchar su estómago.

-Este chakra se vincula con la voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza ¿de qué te avergüenzas? ¿cuándo te decepcionaste a ti mismo? -le llegó a la mente las ocasiones en las que Ladybug lo rechazó, y él se había portado apartado, incluso grosero con ella tras ello, lo que pudo haber sido fatídico para su relación.

-Jamás maduraré cuando se trata de Ladybug, no puedo.

-Ella es tu alma gemela. No lograrás el equilibrio si niegas esa parte de tu naturaleza Yin. Ella es el Yang, y por ende, no importa lo que pase, siempre estarán juntos por más que te llegues a sentir rechazado, en el fondo no te dirá que no. No puedes negar esa parte de tu vida.

La respiración de Adrien fue más fuerte, acompasada, pero lo suficientemente clara para percibir una apertura inusual del chakra.

-Ese chakra se abrió más como un eructo, no un arroyo.

-Ya llegamos a tu chakra problema: el cuarto, se encuentra en el corazón, se vincula al amor y se bloquea con el dolor. Deja salir todo el dolor y aflicción -pidió.

Adrien empezó a ver todo con claridad. Desde el momento en el que su madre murió, cuando su padre lo empezó a sobreproteger, evitó que saliera a un mundo que presumía de 'peligroso', cuando igualmente fue rechazado por segunda vez por Ladybug con la rosa en la mano, y finalmente, cuando su mundo cayó en pedazos y su padre se reveló como Hawk Moth y huyó tras la derrota contra los dos protectores de París.

-Sufriste varias pérdidas. Pero el amor es una forma de energía que fluye a nuestro alrededor, el amor de tus cercanos no ha dejado el mundo, se encuentra en tu corazón y renace en la forma de un nuevo amor –al escuchar eso, Adrien vio a Ladybug y a Marinette, juntas, en una imagen mental en la que comparaba lo amorosas que ellas dos son y poniéndolas al mismo nivel. Entonces, el chakra volvía a cerrarse, porque el dolor que le causó su padre al ser su más grande enemigo, era incontenible.

Su chakra, su energía... se desvaneció, y entonces, el rubio de ojos verdes cayó al suelo en un desmayo atronador.

-¡Adrien! -gritó Plagg mientras se acercaba, pero Wais, el kwami del maestro, evitó que Plagg volara más cerca.

-Dimos en el punto exacto -señaló el maestro –este va a ser el chakra más conflictivo. Hay demasiado daño en su corazón.

Adrien fue contemplado por todos los presentes, excepto Ladybug, quien continuaba en el trance, y entonces, fue colocado en un camastro, donde le colocaron compresas frías.

La energía negativa buscaba salir por sus poros en forma de calor.

* * *

-¿Estamos en la Revolución Mexicana? -preguntó Marinette sin fijarse realmente en su entorno. Había personas muy adineradas caminando por la calle. El estilo colonial se respiraba en los pomposos vestidos de un corte que a la heroína parisina le resultaban incómodamente familiares –porque no parece –dijo extrañada. Una de sus clases favoritas había sido de Historia Mundial, en específico la historia del pueblo mexicano, especialmente por unas cosas que pensaba implementar en la panadería: el Pan de Muerto.

-No, bueno, esto es antes -explicó la morena con una gran sonrisa –y sí, las cosas se ven extrañamente familiares para ti ¿no crees?

-El corte de esos diseños es francés -dijo extrañamente alarmada.

-El presidente del país en aquellos momentos vivía muy fascinado por el estilo de la Francia de aquel entonces y mandó a hacer muchas cosas a su semejanza, como la ropa –entonces la heroína la volteó a ver -está bien, yo no le seguí el juego, yo fui mujer de trabajo, no una de esas adineradas. Eso marcó mi destino.

Se dirigieron flotando a lo que sería una hacienda, un lugar de tierras extensas donde la mujer estaba tratando de controlar a su hijo, un pequeño de piel blanca y ojos muy oscuros, quien parecía tener un remolino en los pies. No dejaba de hacer travesuras, y entonces, su sonrisa inquieta le dio un aire de familiaridad a Ladybug.

María, la mujer que estaba frente a Marinette, no dejaba que nadie de sus compañeros trabajadores cayera por problemas de salud o hambre. Cocinaba con pocas yerbas, mucha comida, tortillas, frijoles, arroz y otras cosas que podía conseguir al robar las famosas 'Tiendas de raya'. Su hijo, para sorpresa de la francesa, era el mayor cómplice de la futura catarina.

-Creo que la condiciones en las que hacen las cosas no son las correctas -exclamó Ladybug, creyendo que era difícil que su vida pasada hiciera algo así.

-Yo también me lo pensé -contestó –pero era más que gratificante ver a mis compañeros sanarse, y a mi hijo, recobrar las esperanzas –dijo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa cuando veía a su pequeño torbellino, al que llamaba Pedro, ser feliz por comer e ir a dormir, para después despertar, jugar, y volver a ser cómplice de su madre.

Un día, mientras María hacía sus trabajos en el campo, encontró en uno de los cultivos una caja que eventualmente abrió, y de ella emanó Tikki, quien en un inicio espantó a la trabajadora.

Pero una idea le cruzó por la mente. Era un insecto grande, y ella comía chapulines... ¡comida!

Pasó un rato persiguiéndola como loca, saltando de zona en zona hasta que la atrapó con las manos. Tikki se dejó capturar y empezó a hablarle.

-Achis, si habla, no puedo comérmelo -resolvió -¿cómo dices que te llamas, cosa?

-Me llamo Tikki y seré tu kwami.

Empezó a explicarle todo, como lo había hecho con Marinette, y ella resolvió en usar sus poderes nuevos y el amuleto encantado para poder alimentar secretamente a sus compañeros.

Junto a ella, en su primera misión, apareció un aliado de tamaño pequeño, compacto, diría Marinette.

-Ese niño fue el mejor compañero que tuve en la vida -remarcó la Catarina, quien veía con añoranza sus recuerdos, veía con amor a ese gato negro –ese es el mejor gato negro de todos.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Gato Negro -respondió con una risita –era el mejor, con el cataclismo generaba distracciones para después yo poder cocinar y asaltar las tiendas de raya con discreción. Eventualmente, utilicé el Amuleto encantado para curar a los compadres en menos de cinco minutos, y después arreglar cualquier error o cabo suelto que haya dejado.

Marinette se fijó en Gato Negro con mucha curiosidad, recordaba esos ojos negros y la piel blanca. El sombrero le tapaba los cabellos, pero ya tenía un vago presentimiento.

-El día fatídico fue cuando dejé guardados los aretes. Buen día para dejarlos guardados...

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Ladybug, quien parecía no querer saber la respuesta.

-Nos atacaron -respondió con la voz quebrada –llegaron varios uniformados a las haciendas, decían que la revolución iba a empezar. Era 1909 y nos separaron a mi niño y a mí -recordarlo era muy difícil en apariencia. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que entregarle el conocimiento a Ladybug –mujeres, hombres, niños... fuimos acusados de pertenecer al bando del presidente por no exigir nuestra libertad.

Marinette palideció, y de inmediato pensó en Pedro, el pequeño que revoloteaba. ¿Cómo podía él pertenecer a un bando?

-Para nuestra suerte llegó Gato Negro y nos liberó a todos con su poder especial, lo que desencadenó un caos que terminó en disparos por parte de los bandos, del revolucionario y los guardias de la hacienda. Después se sumó el ejército.

La memoria de Marinette empezó a quedarse en blanco.

-No recuerdo nada de esa noche -confesó su vida pasada –solo sé que mi estómago dolía, punzaba, sangraba, y mi hijo estaba a un lado mío junto a un chino que me hizo aferrarme a los aretes con fuerza. Mi hijo... Pedro... Gato Negro...

Marinette comprendió entonces que el cómplice de María también era el cómplice de la Catarina. El alma de Cat Noir había estado antes en el cuerpo del hijo de María, y había tomado el poder del anillo de la destrucción.

-Conoce a tu alma gemela, me dijo el sujeto que intentó curarme... sin suerte. Fue en mi vida anterior que me enteré que Pedro murió cuatro años después a manos de los militares.

Marinette sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas por la crudeza de la historia.

-No sé que decir, ni cómo sentirme con esto -confesó la de cabello azabachado.

-Te hago llegar este saber, Ladybug Marinette –la miró directamente a los ojos –cuando hagas una labor, procura hacerla del modo correcto. Las energías trabajarán sobre ti dependiendo de las acciones que tomes en tu vida ¿qué quiero decirte? Que tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera obrado diferente al ayudar a todos los trabajadores, hubiéramos podido huir de la masacre. A la larga, los tenderos notaron la falta de provisiones, ya no pude mantener las apariencias, y por ello entraron guardias armados. La revolución fue solo la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Y qué hay de Pedro? -preguntó -él es tu hijo, y el amor de tu vida ¿cómo es eso posible?

-El amor tiene muchas caras. No reconoce sexos, edades, rangos, estatus sociales, ni lazos familiares –entonces Marinette recordó a Alya, a Adrien, a sus padres, y a todos los que alguna vez amó en su vida –el amor de tu vida no es necesariamente una persona con la que te vas a casar. Yo hubiera dado todo por mi hijo, y sé perfectamente que Pedro dio todo por mí -dejó a Marinette muy confundida –espero que continúes con el viaje espiritual, y aprendas más de lo que yo pude. Fue un placer, Ladybug Marinette.

Hizo una reverencia, y entonces, se difuminó.

Marinette quedó de nuevo, junto a Tikki en el espacio blanco, esperando a la nueva cascada. El kwami se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la joven portadora, quien se sintió devastada al ver lo que tuvo que ver.

Jamás olvidaría el balazo que impactó en el cuerpo frágil de María, inmovilizándola para siempre.

-¿Por qué tuve que elegirla a ella? -preguntó a punto de llorar.

-Marinette, elegiste a una excelente portadora del miraculous -explicó Tikki –ella era incansable, trabajadora hasta la médula, preocupada por sus cercanos y jamás descuidó a su hijo, por más que los metieran a los separos. Cuando les dieron el miraculous a los dos, solo supieron estar más unidos, supieron cuidarse hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si bien la situación que vivieron no era fácil ni privilegiada, lo que a ella le importaba, era que su gente estuviera bien, aunque llegaran a tener poco, y con se valió de todos los recursos para que ese poco aumentara.

-Fue una excelente persona y una excelente madre.

-Y gran cantante -recordó -varias veces cantó 'Cielito lindo' con mucho ímpetu y alegría. Pedrito la coreaba.

-Y si Pedrito es el alma de Cat ¿quién es el padre de Pedrito?

-Ni ella lo sabe. En el campo sufrió muchos abusos -recordó triste el pequeño ser –pero no dejó que eso le quitara la sonrisa de la cara. Era una mujer que sabía sobreponerse. E irónicamente, Pedrito le ayudó a eso.

-Tener al amor de tu vida como tu hijo... no lo concibo, Tikki ¿y cómo lo supo después?

-¿Recuerdas a Ladybird Frank y a Black Cat Collette? -la chica de cabello negro asintió -cuando vivieron la regresión, se enteraron que sus vidas más recientes habían sido María y Pedrito.

Ese fue el momento en el que Marinette exclamó sorprendida un gran '¿¡Qué!?'

-Bueno -tragó fuertemente –espero que la siguiente vida que elija no sea tan deprimente.

-Ya verás, todos tienen algo bueno.

Y la cascada fluyó de nuevo.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA =3 LA REDACTO PORQUE ME GUSTA MUCHO LA IDEA DE LA FILOSOFÍA TAOISTA Y APARTE, ME GUSTA TROLLEAR CON LAS IDENTIDADES**

 **DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS SOBRE LAS VIDAS DE MARINETTE Y LA CONFUSIÓN DE ADRIEN**

 **LOS ESPERO**


	5. Yin

-Bien, Tikki. Ya me tiene harta solo ver hechos demasiado pasados -exclamó Marinette, quien aún no se sacaba de la mente a María, su vida anterior ¿qué más podría encontrar en el viaje? Que antes de convertirse en portadora, pasó por maltratos, desdichas e incluso por sentimientos de impotencia que la hacían creer que sus decisiones no eran nada más que un generador de dependencia y caos.

-Tú sabes lo que necesitas aprender -respondió el kwami -tú eliges las vidas pasadas de las que deseas obtener un conocimiento. Yo solo te convierto para que haya una comunicación fluida entre ustedes dos.

-¿Y qué necesito aprender, Tikki? -preguntó, a lo que el adorable ser le respondió:

-En cuanto escarbes en el interior de tu alma, tendrás la respuesta.

Y volvió a convertirla cuando enfrente de ella, se encontró con un hombre vestido como hippie, pero con motivo de catarinas, llevaba una T-shirt blanca, pantalón acampanado, lentes de sol que abarcaban todo su rostro y una pañoleta que envolvía su frente, el nudo trasero caía por la espalda, cubriéndole cualquier atisbo de cabello largo o corto, el que se podría apreciar por medio de las cejas, que era castaño. Su tez era blanquecina, casi pálida, y en el cuello colgaba el Amuleto encantado, con el símbolo de Tikki muy expuesto.

-Cocinelle Noah -repitió Marinette en cuanto le vio -¿francés?

-Almost near -respondió él -Je suis des Etats-Unis, mais Je suis allé en France pendant un an.

El francés del chico le impresionó, le entendía totalmente. Su vida pasada no solo era atractiva, sino también era docta en idiomas.

-I came back home during the Vietnam War, and I felt really dissapointed of my own nation. Well, would be better for both if you come with me –le extendió la mano. Marinette entendía poco inglés, pero hacía el esfuerzo. Prefería que él se desenvolviera en el idioma natal de la chica, pero aparentemente no se lo iba a dejar fácil. Tomó la palma de su interlocutor y viajaron a Estados Unidos, otra vez, pero ahora a California.

-Muchas drogas –dijo Marinette al ver a todos con un churro de marihuana -¿qué hacías exactamnte aquí?

-Mis ideales no eran hippies del todo -confesó Noah -empecé a ver las razones del movimiento a mi alrededor, y mientras algunos pregonaban la libertad en muchos ámbitos, entre ellos la sexual, otros escarbaban entre los asuntos políticos y protestaban por la paz. Marinette –era la primera vez que una de sus vidas se refería a ella simplemente como 'Marinette' en vez de anteponer su título como portadora del miraculous -¿sabes algo de historia del mundo? Te veo algo confundida.

-No es mi materia preferida -contestó -prefiero cosas como la moda, creatividad, diseño, dibujo.

-Entonces esto va a ser muy educativo -replicó con una sonrisa -verás, este movimiento tuvo lugar entre los años en los que se orquestó la Guerra de Vietnam, que fue una de las tantas consecuencias que tuvo la Guerra Fría entre Estados Unidos y Rusia por ideales entre capitalismo y socialismo. Aquello llevó a la destrucción de mucha gente -lamentó -muchas tragedias fueron impulsadas por dos potencias, y como jóvenes, no estuvimos de acuerdo con la masacre que intentaron realizar en ese país asiático... Vietnam. Al final, esa guerra no la ganó Estados Unidos, y se volvió un ejemplo más de fracaso, desgaste y frustración.

-¿Todo este movimiento se originó por una guerra? -preguntó ella sin entenderlo del todo.

-Parece imposible que lo que hacen otros nos afecte a los que vivimos vidas tranquilas ¿no es así? -dijo con una risita –yo era un poco más privilegiado, Marinette. Yo tenía pasaportes, la situación en París entonces también era difícil porque hubo consecuencias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y cuando regresé, todos habían cambiado, sus vidas eran complicadas, e incluso el movimiento hippie de 'Amor y paz' se extendió a otros países, en los que los pregoneros fueron perseguidos. Quería evitar muchas cosas entre mis compañeros, quienes, aunque no tenían una ideología estable, estaban unidos por una causa en común.

Marinette arqueó una ceja.

-El desarme nuclear, y dejar a Vietnam en paz. Lo que no podría haber sido muy fácil.

La chica dio un trago amargo de saliva.

-Necesitaban un líder ideológico, y uno que les ayudara también a ser escuchados -recordó con cariño mientras veía las motas de la chica -jamás pensé que mis ideas llegaran al Maestro Fu y me bendijera con el miraculous de la catarina.

Marinette seguía mirando algunas reuniones pacifistas que se encontraban en la zona, conciertos como Woodstock se disfrutaron durante días sin parar, ello intrigó a la chica de grandes ojos azules. Pronto, Cocinelle Noah humedeció sus ojos.

-Solo tuve que usar el Amuleto encantado una sola vez –miraba al piso, nostalgico –estaba en la universidad con mis compañeros. Último grado de Sociología, y en el piso estaba esa cajita en la que encontraste los aretes. Se usaba en ese entonces oradarse los oídos entre los hombres, así que lo hice y me los coloqué. Tikki apareció de inmediato y me explicó que estaba dentro de mí resolver problemas y devolver la paz. Consideré que todo ese asunto era sacado de alguna clase de ficción de cómic, hasta que vi varios movimientos en acción sin un líder, sin un guía. Me ofrecí entonces, porque dentro de mí, había una posibilidad de hacer algo por las personas, para obtener una guía.

-¿Y Cat Noir dónde queda en esto? -preguntó la chica, ansiosa de saber quién era el compañero de su actual interlocutor. Él solo arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te refieres a Gatto Nero? Sí, el nombre es italiano, supuse que preguntarías. Él se aparecía como apoyo moral, y nos dividíamos el trabajo. Mientras yo motivaba a la gente con discursos, él era vigilante, evitaba que hubiera cualquier acto de violencia dentro de las reuniones. Durante algunos años, desde 1966, todo iba bien, tal vez demasiado, porque la prensa llegaba a raudales y no nos dejaba en paz. Era horrible tener que estar lidiando con medios, gente que solo buscaba un ángulo que desestabilizara. Gatto se encargaba de destruir las cámaras con su gattaclisma, y logramos ganar tiempo.

Marinette sonreía al ver bajo sus pies la dinámica de esos dos. Gatto Nero era un chico de hombros anchos, cabello oscuro y tez tostada, muy guapo también.

-El movimiento no solo se gestaba en Estados Unidos -remarcó -en Francia también había descontentos, y eso deberías saberlo también, con la llamada Primavera de Mayo de 1968, que los hippies ayudaron a generar, también hubo movimientos obreros, estudiantiles y más que se propagaron por todo el mundo. Alemania, Suiza, España, Argentina, Uruguay... y México -dijo con una tristeza final –uno de mis errores fue quedarme focalizado en un solo sitio.

-¿México? -preguntó Marinette –estuve ahí por Catarina María -respondió.

-Pero eso fue poco antes de su 'Revolución' y durante el porfiriato afrancesado –le recordó -México fue una de mis peores lamentaciones durante el año 68, cuando hubo una matanza despiadada en octubre 2 precisamente por los ideales que movieron a todos los chicos de mi edad. Aprendí que la tiranía desconoce de escuelas, clases sociales, trabajos, sueldos... esa situación nos quebró un poco a Gatto y a mí.

-¿Pasó algo más?

-¿Aparte de que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ejercer violencia? Sí. Vamos a un año después.

Cuando llegaron, notó ella que estaban en un concierto.

-¿Woodstock? -preguntó errada.

-Altamont... cuando el movimiento para lograr la paz murió, y con él, mis capacidades para lograrlo.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? -preguntó ella preocupada -¿qué se supone que debo aprender de esto?

-La consecuencia máxima de no salir de las sombras es esta, Marinette –se agachó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro –a veces tienes que ser muy decidida, y tienes que olvidarte de las bases de una ideología para poder continuar con el trabajo. Mark, María y ahora yo, te venimos a enseñar esa lección. Si bien, yo no los hice dependientes de nada, creí que podía darles una guía para que fueran tomados en serio como movimiento, y entonces todo se salió de control –Marinette solo le tomó la mano -, llegaron los Rolling Stones y organizaron un concierto en Altamont, que era un autódromo abandonado. La mala planeación del evento llevó a que 300 mil personas fueran, y con su mala organización y tanta gente, el mismo evento se demeritó solo –ella aún no lograba entenderlo –demasiada violencia, Marinette. Tuve que hacerme cargo... usándola -reveló, como si fuera lo peor que hubiera hecho –, pero no fue suficiente, ni siquiera con ayuda de Gatto.

Marinette volvió a dar un trago pesado. Si ni ella junto a Cat Noir, en su momento no fue capaz de lograr un cambio, no sabía qué más podía hacer.

-El hecho fue tan violento que Meredith Hunter murió, más gente murió accidentalmente, un ahogado, violencia propia de un mal evento, y toda la ideología bajo la que nos regíamos fue fuertemente pisoteada por los zopilotes de los reporteros que presenciaron los hechos -cerró los ojos con fuerza –fue cuando decidí regresar el miraculous. No me sentía digno.

-¿Conociste a Gatto alguna vez?

-¿Bromeas? Conocerlo debajo de la máscara fue lo más divertido que pasó en mi vida -sonrió -ese chico y yo nos encontramos en las aulas universitarias, resultaba que seguía el movimiento muy de cerca antes de obtener el anillo. Quería estudiar sociología y terminé por ser su mentor en la universidad. Ese Giovanni AKA: Gatto Nero, fue incluso mi padrino de bodas -recordó con una sonrisa -Te hago llegar este saber, Ladybug Marinette. Nunca te dejes llevar por ideas dominantes, no son perfectas. El instinto habla y en él debes confiar. Si hubiera sido más perspicaz en el momento, y más abierto a otras personas, hubiera podido aminorar otras crisis en otros sitios del mundo, e igualmente, no zucumbas al hecho de ser un líder... por experiencia propia, sé que no funciona.

Se desvanecieron del concierto de Altamont, en el que hubo un caos, el que marcó el final de toda una era en los años 60.

Regresó ella al mundo espiritual, con una peor sensación en la garganta, y con más carga de la que jamás imaginó.

-Tikki... ahora cuéntame ¿por qué elegí a ese chico?

-Noah era todo un soñador, Marinette -contestó -él esperaba que la situación que vivía su mundo pudiera arreglarse con diálogos y el menor uso posible de la violencia, finalmente, eso era lo que pregonaba todo el movimiento, pero lo ocurrido en el país de Catarina María le remordió el alma tanto a él como a Gatto Nero, y dudó de seguir. Se rindió en cuanto sus análisis no le fueron favorables, porque la realidad del mundo es muy distinta a la de las ideas que pretenden cambiarlo. Se decepcionó mucho, pero finalmente, Giovanni siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo. Fue lo que se llevó.

-Hasta ahora veo solo historias de derrotas -insistió.

-No las veas como eso –dijo ella –velas como una victoria sin concluir. Lo importante es que aprendes rápidamente. De Frank aprendiste anonimato, a que no dependan de ti por completo, de María aprendiste compasión por los demás, de apoyar siempre que alguien te necesite ¿y de Noah?

-Que por más difícil que parezca una situación, debo buscar alternativas aunque involucren mi propio sacrificio.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil? -respondió, mientras le daba un beso –ahora tenemos que esperar a Cat.

-¿No puedo seguir sola?

-En este punto, no. Ya sabes de tus anteriores vidas ¿pero él?

Marinette pensó unos segundos, y entonces se resolvió a esperar a Cat Noir, quien, a pesar de todo, jamás le había fallado... ni en esta, ni en otras vidas.

A pesar de ello, la cascada cayó frente a ella, y una vida se materializó.

-A esa sí puedes entrar -contestó Tikki, pero Marinette solo le dio la espalda, y la cascada dejó de caer.

No continuaría, no solo por tener que esperar a su compañero, sino porque todo lo anterior ya le había bajado la moral.

* * *

Adrien seguía exhalando sudor, que ahora no solo era sudor, sino un vapor palpable que lo orillaba a sufrir. El Maestro Fu le ponía compresas frías para bajar lo que ahora parecía ser una fiebre infernal, mientras que Plagg buscaba estar del lado de su portador para que el viaje por el estanque se hiciera lo más llevadero posible.

-Maestro ¿cree que Adrien salga de esta pronto? -preguntó el kwami, quien se veía preocupado de un modo muy notable –es extraño todo esto.

-Cat Noir está pasando por un dolor indescriptible, y por ello es que debe purificar su ser antes de continuar con la apertura de los chakras. No podrá abrirlos correctamente si esto sigue así. Por lo que veo, la soledad es un factor constante en su vida.

-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta la muerte de su madre, que su padre era Hawk Moth, que su vida era meticulosamente ordenada por la secretaria, y que Ladybug lo ha rechazado muchas veces por quién sabe quién, evidentemente va a tener dolor emocional.

-Soledad y dolor son constantes en la vida de este joven –dijo –y con mayor razón debe realizar el viaje con Ladybug, para que vea que nunca lo ha estado, y que la joven va a acompañarlo ya sea por gusto o a regañadientes.

-¿Hay tiempo para seguir abriendo los chakras?

Entonces, los pendientes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar, lo que alertó al maestro.

-No -pensó -rápido ¡tráeme la poción del Yin!

-¿Qué? -exclamó Waiss a su lado –pero maestro, la poción no debe utilizarse para entrar al mundo espiritual si antes no ha habido una total inmersión a los estanques.

-No hay tiempo suficiente. Ladybug a estas alturas ya debe estar a punto de visitar a la cuarta vida, y a esa no puede acceder sin el espíritu del gato negro. Es ahora o nunca.

-Pero, maestro –iba a replicar Plagg, pero escuchó de nuevo los minutos que le quedaban a la chica de detalles de catarina, y de inmediato fue por la poción.

Enderezaron a Adrien, y entonces él la tragó sin percatarse.

La fiebre bajó y despertó de un golpe.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó desesperado -¿Ladybug está bien?

-Estará mejor cuando entres al mundo espiritual -respondió el maestro –ahora, necesito que invoques las garras y hagas lo que te diga. Lo que tomaste es un potenciador del Chi, y ello hará que por unos minutos, tus chakras se abran, es preferible abrirlos por tu propia cuenta, pero en casos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas. Ladybug no puede avanzar sin que el gato negro de la mala suerte proceda a encontrar sus errores.

Adrien solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de nuevo en posición de lotto.

-¡Plagg, las garras!.

-Ay, no -vociferó el kwami antes de dar un mordisco a su queso.

-Buena suerte, Cat Noir –le cerró los ojos con la mano, y entonces, el anillo comenzó a brillar.

* * *

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA. TENÍA QUE ACELERARLA, Y AQUÍ VAN VIDEOS =3**

 **www . youtube watch?v=0qTKsylrps**

 **www. youtube watch?v=EXijvhBQ-u8**

 **www. youtube** **watch?v=Tp-VXKQuQig**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTEN LAS CLASES DE HISTORIA XD**

 **BYE DEJEN REVIEW =3**


	6. Turbación

-No fue bueno darle la poción del Yin en ese estado –dijo Waiss al Maestro Fu, quien solo le miró con decepción, pero no porque éste estuviera dándole una orden, debido a la naturaleza de ellos, solo pueden recibirlas, sino porque tenía razón -quién sabe que pueda pasarle en el mundo espiritual con los chakras alterados, más si se encuentran turbados.

-Por ello le hemos rodeado de velas, para proteger a su espíritu el tiempo que sea necesario -recordó el maestro, quien solo se encontraba vigilando el cuerpo de Cat Noir. El anillo brillaba con fuerza, pero con un aura verde enrarecida.

-Esto es muy extraño -dijo Waiss –no recuerdo que el procedimiento llevara velas a su alrededor.

-La poción del Yin puede aumentar la energía espiritual en caso de que los chakras no se encuentren bien abiertos, pero funciona más bien como un proyector que como un incrementador de energía -explicaba –lo que quiero decir con esto, es que solo la mitad del espíritu de Cat Noir se encuentra en estos momentos en el mundo espiritual, pero irá aumentando gradualmente su presencia.

-¿Proyección? -preguntó confundido el kwami con aspecto de tortuga.

-Si pierden la transformación durante su viaje, Ladybug quedará atrapada adentro y no despertará a menos de que logre ser transformada de nuevo, lo que con ayuda de Tikki no sería muy difícil -dijo un poco aliviado, pero su mirar se tensó al mirar a Cat Noir –pero el portador de Plagg...

-Esto tiene que ser malo -musitó el kwami verde.

-Si Adrien pierde la transformación aún adentro del mundo espiritual, no solamente no podrá despertar aunque Plagg le transforme de nuevo, sino que sentirá más de lo que debe. La proyección es casi tan sensible como la piel humana, y evidentemente mucho más que el espíritu puro, y como el viaje espiritual también es un viaje a través del tiempo...

-Significa que podrá vivir sensaciones, dolores, y podría...

-Si su espíritu muere adentro del plano astral, no podrá regresar a su cuerpo, y las almas de los portadores anteriores se esfumarán frente a él.

Waiss casi pegó el grito al enterarse de ello. Por eso la poción del Yin y la poción del Yang estaban prohibidas, y si eran autorizadas para utilizarse, se debía seguir un protocolo sumamente estricto. Aunado a ello, el Maestro Fu no había explicado que el cuerpo de Ladybug, a pesar de tener el espíritu en el trance, era protegido por la energía de Tikki, mas el cuerpo de Adrien se encontraba vulnerable, porque la poción utilizaba sus energías vitales y las de Plagg para poder realizar el viaje.

Si el espíritu del Yin muere, renacerá en el Yang hasta que un nuevo portador nazca, pero si el cuerpo muere durante el trance, no habrá más Yin, y por lo tanto, también desaparecerá el Yang.

Ladybug volvía a depender de Cat Noir para seguir con vida.

El único modo de regresar a Adrien a salvo, sería encontrando a Ladybug ahí adentro para fusionar sus energías y regresarlas a sus cuerpos.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, un lugar blanco y apacible en el que podía volar y volar, mas había algo que le inquietaba. Sentía los pies pesados, como si éstos quisieran volver a su cuerpo.

Sentía que no debía estar ahí.

-Plagg ¿qué es este sitio? -preguntó inquieto, pero el kwami como siempre, prestaba atención hacia arriba de su cabeza, si es que en ese sitio podría haber una diferencia entre el 'abajo' y el 'arriba'.

-Deberías agradecer que entraste, chico. Aunque más vale que hagamos esto rápido para que puedas ver a Ladybug y nos saque de aquí.

-Suenas a que habrá un mal augurio o algo así -remarcó Adrien, pero vio la expresión de su kwami y pasó de enojarse, a preocuparse.

-Chico, si no salimos pronto de aquí, no sé qué podrá pasar contigo, y eventualmente conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay una turbación en tu energía... se siente a... ¡la poción! -entonces, Plagg recordó que así se sentía la Poción del Yin, y eso para él era un mal augurio -¡hay que buscar a Ladybug!

-¿Qué poción, Plagg? -preguntó confundido el chico rubio, quien ahora solo se había alterado más.

-La poción del Yin es más que un potencializador de energía, un proyector espiritual que usa tu energía vital y la mía para poder acceder a sitios espirituales en casos de turbación extrema.

-¿Turbación extrema? -dijo Adrien, quien de pronto sintió que sudaba.

-No pudimos desbloquear tu cuarto chakra, te desmayaste y sudaste al grado de parecer que tenías fiebre. Si no actuábamos pronto, podrías haber muerto por toda la energía de odio y confusión que llevas en el corazón.

Adrien solo agachó la cabeza con decepción.

-No quise decir...

-Lo entiendo, Plagg -señaló -solo, todo esto me tiene muy confundido.

-Tu padre quería...

-No -remarcó -. No pienso permitir que justifiques nada. Le hizo daño a muchas personas y al final no me enfrentó y me abandonó, quizás para siempre.

Algo dentro de la voz de Adrien quebró a su kwami, quien se acercó a él y le miró de frente, quizás en espera de que ello arreglara algo, pero no fue así, solo debía continuar con su labor, y aparentemente, estaban contrarreloj.

-Chico, solo hay una manera de sanar el Anahata y lo haremos antes de que la poción nos robe toda la energía. No pienso morir aquí.

–¿Morir...? -preguntó Adrien, quien de pronto, fue transformado en Cat Noir.

'No estás solo, niño', susurró el kwami desde el anillo.

La catarata cayó enfrente de él, y en ella se reflejaban todos los poseedores del miraculous de la destrucción que le antecedieron. En su mayoría sonreían, se veían seguros, joviales y dispuestos a arriesgar todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y él, de igual modo, eligió a una pequeña de aproximadamente unos 15 años de edad, castaña, ojos cafés, cabello ondulado, piel tostada y una sonrisa afilada.

Sintió que le susurraba, y entonces, ella le extendió la mano.

Con la cara sorprendida, solo le tomó la mano para hundirse en esa caída torrencial de agua.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender, Tikki –dijo Marinette -¿qué me quieren mostrar los portadores?

-No es complicado, Marinette -respondió -pero no entiendo ¿por qué dejaste ir a esa vida?

-No me siento en condiciones de ver más historias de tragedias –dijo desanimada.

-No es tiempo de que te pongas así -respondió -piénsalo, ¿no crees que...?

Y entonces, el kwami rosa se calló súbitamente.

-¿Creer qué, Tikki? -preguntó la chica de cabello negro mientras contemplaba expectante a su pequeño kwami.

-Espera –entonces, Marinette percibió lo mismo.

Una energía había turbado el ambiente.

-Se siente...

-Pesado -completó el kwami –esto es como si... ¡Cat Noir entró!

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -exigió Marinette la respuesta.

-Sabes bien que esa energía es de él -sentenció -pero él se encuentra turbado desde la pelea con Hawk Moth.

Era algo que la portadora de ojos azules no comprendía ¿qué era lo que le había afectado tanto a su compañero? Sabía que desde ese combate, él se había vuelto turbio, y en el fondo, ella también sabía que él no volvería a ser el mismo. Llegó a creer que Cat quería fervientemente estar con ella al grado de la locura, pero de pronto borró ese pensamiento cuando otro le sustituyó, y que en nada tenía que ver con devolver los miraculous. Era personal, lo que tenía con Hawk Moth, se volvió personal de golpe.

Y eso se tradujo en la energía, que de pronto se enrareció.

-Solo espero que... ¡Oh, no! -exclamó Tikki.

-Me tienes muy confundida –dijo Marinette -¿qué está pasando?

-Algo grave. Marinette, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Cat Noir ya!

-¿Me vas a explicar?

-Seguramente el Maestro Fu usó la Poción del Yin en Cat Noir para que entrara al mundo espiritual.

-¿Poción del Yin?

-Es un proyector espiritual que usa la energía del cuerpo de Cat Noir y la de su kwami, Plagg, para poder entrar aquí. Seguramente no pudo abrir bien sus chakras y lo mandaron por la fuerza a acompañarte, porque sin él, no puedes seguir... y tampoco podrás seguir si él muere.

Todo tenía confusa a Marinette, quien de pronto ya era Ladybug.

'Tienes que encontrar a Cat Noir antes de que su cuerpo se destransforme o se ponga en contacto con alguna vida que haga peligrar su espíritu'.

-No sabía que me podías susurrar –dijo ella sorprendida -explícame más a fondo.

-Con gusto. Si su espíritu muere, su Yin renacerá en ti hasta que encuentre a otro portador y dejará el cuerpo del actual dueño sin alma, prácticamente muerto. Pero si, por ejemplo, mataran el cuerpo inherte de Cat Noir, matarían a su espíritu y por ende, se desharían del Yang, que eres tú y morirías en el acto, lo que dejaría al mundo sin el equilibrio de las dualidades.

-¡¿QUÉ!? -exclamó Marinette sin estar a gusto con la noticia -¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-Que si no encontramos a Cat Noir ahora y no lo ayudamos a salir de aquí, ¡los dos morirán sin garantía de una reencarnación!

-¿Y mi cuerpo? -preguntó ella con un trago de saliva amargo. No quería pasar el mismo destino que su compañero, y mucho menos quería que él pasara por lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi energía protege a tu cuerpo, aunque pierdas la transformación, puedo volver contigo al mundo espiritual, aunque para Cat no es lo mismo.

Con todo lo aprendido, Marinette se rehusaba ahora a quedarse sin su compañero, quien, a pesar de no saber su identidad debajo de la máscara, estimaba y confiaba.

Solo recordaba con cariño cuando se lanzó junto con él a las aguas de las cloacas durante el día de los héroes, cómo a pesar de que él quería estar siempre con ella e incluso saber quién se encontraba bajo el antifaz, cerró los ojos, lo sabía sin verlo, no tenía que verlo para confiar; y cuando éste le dijo a ella que serían los dos contra el mundo, como siempre habían sido.

Algo se movió dentro de la chica para toda la vida. Ya no podía percibir a su compañero del mismo modo, ya sentía que vivir sin él era una tragedia, que lla vida sin Cat Noir ya no sería vida, y para seguir con él, era prioritario asegurarse de que ella siguiera viviendo, porque ahora uno de sus objetivos era conservar esa alma unida a la de ella. Ahora la muerte le sabía amarga si su compañero de traje negro, antifaz y ojos esmeralda no la acompañaba hasta el último de sus días.

Entonces, sin dudarlo, empezó a recorrer todo el mundo espiritual en busca de su alma gemela.

Pasó el tiempo, ella sintió que fueron horas, sin encontrar a nadie dentro de ese basto mundo blanco.

-¿Qué crees que puedo hacer ahora, Tikki? -preguntó Marinette, pero solo la cascada se desplegó ante ella como una respuesta.

Y en la cascada se vio a una mujer castaña, de ojos cafés, cabello ondulado, sonrisa dulce y piel tostada. Detrás de la imagen de ella, había una niña de las mismas facciones, y a su lado, un espíritu que tenía una forma peculiar.

-Cat... -dijo completamente segura al percibir una silueta, y sobretodo, una energía.

No lo dudó más, y entró.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ OPINAN? AHORITA TRAIGO ALGO DE SUEÑO, TRABAJO DIARIO Y POS NO ACTUALIZO COMO EN MIS BUENOS TIEMPOS EN OTRO FANDOM, PERO ESTO ES LO QUE HAY. PERDONEN POR REPETIR LO DE LA POCIÓN, PERO ERA PARA EXPLICAR QUE CAT NO LA TIENE FÁCIL NI SIQUIERA POR HABER ENTRADO**

 **¿Y ESTAS NUEVAS VIDAS? ¿QUIENES SON? ¿QUÉ TIENEN POR ENSEÑARLE A LADYBUG? ¿YA VIERON QUÉ TIENEN EN COMÚN TODAS?**

 **SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA, SON BIENVENIDAS, PERO YA SÉ CÓMO QUIERO QUE CORRAN =3 LOS QUIERO**

 **AHORITA NO HAY REFERENCIAS HISTÓRICAS PORQUE SE ME PUDRIÓ EL CEREBRO. DEBO ESTUDIAR MÁS HISTORIA MUNDIAL U.U**


	7. Gemelas

-No podía ser tan fácil -dijo Marinette cuando notó que la silueta de Cat Noir estaba a su lado, pero que no podía escuchar a éste, solo verlo; tampoco podía sostener contacto con él. La chica se desesperó, y sin notarlo, ignoró a su portadora previa.

'No se percata de mi presencia', concluyó Marinette.

"Ni lo hará", respondió Tikki con un susurro "está en el inicio de su aprendizaje y lleva prisa".

-¿Cómo que en el inicio? -preguntó la chica de las motas negras –se supone que deberíamos seguir juntos a partir de aquí.

-Ni siquiera yo comprendo que está pasando –dijo el kwami –, mi teoría es que están teóricamente juntos aquí, pero el contacto entre ustedes solo debe darse en el mundo espiritual hasta que él llegue al punto de experiencia que ya tienes tú.

-Pero dices que si él no avanza, estaré en problemas graves -recordó la conversación que había tenido con Tikki, sobre la poción y el problema en el que Cat la podía meter gracias a ello.

Un problema sin solución llamado 'Muerte'.

Ladybug solo veía a su compañero ser guiado por una chica de iguales facciones a la que ella estaba acompañando. Eran un reflejo fiel de la otra, un espejo sin imperfecciones. Tan fieles en su retrato que podía incluso parecer una mala broma.

-Mi nombre es Karina, Mariquita Karina -respondió la pequeña, quien no estaba muy lejos de la edad actual de Marinette.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Marinette. Volteó a ver a su interlocutora, quien la llevaba de la mano y con una sonrisa muy dulce a recorrer las calles de Barcelona, España.

-España, 1990 -señaló -no muy lejos de la época en la que has nacido tú, allá en Francia, y tampoco muy lejos de París -dijo mientras parpadeaba con ternura, Marinette solo le sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el contexto histórico de aquí? -preguntó -todas las demás vidas que he visitado se han empeñado seriamente en enseñarme historia –dijo un poco divertida.

-Vale, vale, ya lo has pillado -respondió -si te han enseñado historia significa que hay huecos que no has llenado -respondió -pero no os preocupéis, que, además de las consecuencias del Franquismo y los desaparecidos forzados, no ha habido otro problema.

-¿Y qué hago aquí entonces? -preguntó.

No debió haberlo hecho.

Vio una pluma caer lentamente, y de ella, emanar a un animal muy similar a una abeja que estaba causando estragos.

-Las noticias no hablan de esto –dijo Karina –pero comprendéis que este problema no es derivado de un contexto fuera de tu control ¿cierto?

-¿Fuera de mi control?

-Vamos, Ladybug Marinette. C'est très évident -contestó sin más.

-No entiendo por qué tendría que ser obvio -señaló.

-Ya veo... no lo has pillado todavía -respondió un poco decepcionada -¿te parece coincidencia que todos te hayan mostrado hechos que no podían controlar?

-¿De qué hablas? -volvió a preguntar.

-La caída de la bolsa de valores y los crímenes subsecuentes, la Revolución Mexicana y la caída de la era hippie –dijo ella –son las vidas que han fallado en su labor como portadores ¿me equivoco?

Marinette carraspeó la garganta un poco avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así -contestó -es normal.

Marinette no supo qué más decir, entonces vio a la chica a los ojos y ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia la calle, donde la criatura había emergido de la pluma.

De inmediato, recordó a Mayura, la nueva portadora del miraculous del Pavorreal, y la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, quien tenía esa facultad.

También recordó la historia del Maestro Fu, que él había cometido el error de haber perdido los miraculous... y todo cuadró.

Llevaban perdidos años.

Entonces, Karina empezó a hablar.

-Cuando Katrina, mi gemela y yo éramos chicas, teníamos una infancia feliz, y nos apoyábamos la una a la otra. Éramos muy traviesas, pero debo decir que ella lo era más que yo, y siempre nos metía en problemas.

Los recuerdos eran felices. Marinette podía apreciar que ambas iban a bosques, a sierras, montañas y más ambientes naturales para pasar el día. Siempre estaban juntas, era muy difícil separarlas.

Y eran las únicas que conocían la identidad de la otra como Mariquita Roja y Gatita Negra, así se hacían llamar, desde un inicio.

El anillo de la destrucción y los aretes de la creación les fueron entregados al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar por el Maestro Fu, quien determinó que ellas eran el Yin y el Yang. Por su naturaleza gemelar, era complicado separarlas y por su naturaleza espiritual, era imposible. Por lo mismo, no escatimó en tiempo y les explicó la labor.

Detener al portador del miraculous del Pavorreal y de la mariposa, quienes en esos momentos no comprendían la fuerza de sus poderes.

Las luchas eran discretas, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que los monstruos atacaran Barcelona. Y como niñas inexpertas de quince años que conocían sus identidades, eran el Yin y el Yang.

Y con ello, llegaron las consecuencias letales hacia las superheroínas españolas.

* * *

-No me arrepiento de que me matara –dijo Katrina, Gata Negra a Adrien, a Cat Noir Adrien –si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano mi hermana iba a pagar las consecuencias, y no me hubiera gustado haberle hecho ningún daño.

-Pero Karina no te mató -recordó Cat Noir al verla a los ojos –fueron las situaciones.

-Y ella se vio obligada a tomar la decisión. Finalmente, bajo el poder de Hawk Moth y su acompañante, no sé qué hubiera pasado con mi hermana.

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo que ella -recordó Cat Noir.

Se llevaba bien con su vida. A diferencia de Marinette, él entablaba una conversación dual, no un monólogo de puras explicaciones sobre por qué había hecho mal su trabajo, y entonces reconciliaba sus errores con su presente, y aprendía de un modo mejor.

-Me conocí porque la conocí a ella –dijo Katrina -también me hubiera suicidado después de eso. Los años no pasan en balde -recordó.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso? -preguntó.

-Te lo mostraré.

Se llevó a Cat Noir a lo largo de los años, y le mostró lo que no quería ver.

Sus vergüenzas en el pasado, cómo en vez de ayudar a su compañera, buscaba acabar con ella tras una serie de posesiones, manipulaciones y hechizos a los que Katrina zucumbió involuntariamente.

Uno de ellos había sido letal en Barcelona, en las calles principales, cuando una de las ciaturas del aliado de Hawk Moth emergió de la pluma en forma de un tigre, que a su vez volvió a mutar hasta convertirse en algo que el arma de Mariquita Roja jamás podría lograr combatir.

No sin ayuda de su hermana, pero por desgracia, para ambas, Katrina estaba bajo los poderes de Hawk Moth, con el poder de la destrucción activo.

No había otra solución.

Ambas eran mujeres, ya eran adultas, habían pasado algunos años desde que juraron proteger Barcelona juntas, más de 10, y en muchas ocasiones habían prometido que harían lo que fuera estrictamente necesario para lograr dicha meta... hasta que lo tuvieron que hacer.

Con el amuleto encantado, apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo que utilizó para desviar la atención de su hermana a un edificio cuyo exterior reflejaba toda la ciudad, logró generar una distracción a través de física óptica, luces y su reflejo, una distracción en la que su hermana cayó, para destruir el espejo, que también funcionaba como contrapeso para una trampa que ya le tenía preparada.

La dejó colgando de los pies, esperó a que sus cinco minutos terminaran para que llegara su transformación, pero a pesar de perder la forma de la Gata Negra, seguía bajo el hechizo de Hawk Moth, y le entregaría el anillo.

Para este punto, Katrina había perdido toda su voluntad, y después de más de 10 años siendo víctima de akumatizaciones, la razón. Ya no podía seguir viviendo.

Karina, con todo el dolor de su corazón, le quitó el anillo de la destrucción del dedo anular mienras veía cómo su hermana palidecía sin importar que estaba de cabeza, además de que ya balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Ya no era ella, ya no era Katrina.

Karina colocó la medicina en la boca de su gemela y la obligó a tragarla. La pósima hizo su trabajo y la sangre dejó de correr. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga, su hermana, su gemela, su todo en esta vida ya no existía, llevó el cuerpo con el Maestro Fu y rompió en llanto después de pedirle que le quitara la vida también a ella, puesto que sin su hermana, sin su gatita negra de la mala suerte, ya no tenía sentido continuar con la labor.

Eventualmente, y con mucho dolor, el maestro utilizó la misma sustancia en Karina, quien antes le entregó los miraculous del gato negro y la catarina.

Fueron enterradas juntas y en el epitafio se explicó que la razón de muerte fue una sobredosis de medicamentos.

Aquello golpeó a Cat Noir como si se tratara de un mazo.

-¿Estabas hecha zombie?

-No me enorgullece mi muerte, si eso preguntas –dijo –pero esa había sido mi labor y cuando me dieron el miraculous del gato negro, acepté sin chistar. Sabía que toda la suerte negativa entre las dos iba a caer sobre mí. Es nuestra naturaleza, nuestro legado. No existe manera de evitarlo, y tarde o temprano, nuestra muerte llega acompañada de trozos de mala suerte.

Cat Noir entristeció de golpe. Sabía que sus vergüenzas eran por algo.

'Niño, no lo hagas'.

El chakra del agua se cerró y toda la energía volvió a enrarecerse.

* * *

Ladybug, al otro lado, también presintió aquello, Karina no le dio tiempo de despedirse.

-El Yin está sumamente inestable, tienes que correr.

-Pero... sigo sin entender esa parte.

-¿La de mi suicidio? Había sido más fácil -respondió ella –sin mi mitad, no tiene caso la vida.

El siguiente viaje en el tiempo llevó a un hospital, donde Marinette reconoció a las personas a su alrededor. Era su padre, quien estaba un poco más delgado.

-¿Esa soy yo? -dijo al ver a una bebé pequeña de ojos gigantes.

-Ese es el Yang en una nueva vida. Aunque la muerte nos atrape del modo que sea, siempre volvemos para intentarlo y triunfar -recordó -cuida mucho a tu gato negro de la mala suerte. Es lo único que te llevarás al final de tu vida.

Se desvaneció, y volvió al mundo espiritual, donde la cascada desapareció.

Al otro lado, se encontraba Cat Noir, hacia quien se dirigió presurosa.

Lo veía temblar.

-¡Cat! -Marinette no pudo evitar temblar. Tikki dejó la transformación solo para verla de reojo y determinar que era cierto, la poción podía ser letal, y ahora su compañero estaba cerrando chakras que había logrado abrir.

Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás.

-¡Devuélveme al mundo físico! -demandó Marinette a Tikki, pero ésta solo agachó la cabeza.

-No depende de mí -dijo el pequeño kwami –cuando se toma una poción, ya deja de ser la voluntad del kwami. Ahora depende de él -y volteó a ver a Cat Noir.

* * *

 **COMO DIGO Y SOSTENGO: EL AMOR NO SOLO ES ENTRE PAREJAS, ELLOS SE HAN AMADO EN MILES DE VIDAS**

 **SI SOSPECHAN QUE TIENE ATISBOS DE AVATAR, LA LEYENDA DE AANG, POS SÍ. ME INSPIRÉ EN UN VIDEO DE FANGIRL QUE HIZO UNA TEORÍA EN LA QUE ESO PODRÍA OCURRIR Y POS AQUÍ ESTAMOS =3**

 **NO ACTUALIZO SEGUIDO, PERO ME GUSTA VER QUE TENGO SEGUIDORES DE LA HISTORIA Y ASÍ. DEJEN COMENTARIOS =D SIN ELLOS NO SUELO CONTINUAR FICS**

 **SIGAN LEYENDO, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO NARRARÉ EL ENCUENTRO QUE TUVIERON HAWK MOTH Y CAT NOIR DESPUÉS DE GANAR LA BATALLA FINAL**

 **LOS QUIERO TRES**


	8. Identidades

_"-Déjanos solos, Ladybug -había dicho Cat Noir a su compañera. Tenía los ojos abiertos, tanto que podía jurar que se iban a salir de sus órbitas._

 _Frente a él se encontraba Gabriel Agreste, tirado, con la corbata desatada y mirando al piso con odio. No era el simple enojo que Adrien ya conocía en su mirada, ni una decepción propia de una persona que hubiera sido derrotada. Era odio, odio en su más pura expresión._

 _-Cat... -dijo Ladybug preocupada -¿qué está pasando?_

 _-Necesito que te vayas, bugaboo –dijo con la voz rota, intentaba ser juguetón, pero el momento no lo ameritaba. Ella ya sabía por qué le decía así, para intentar suavizar las cosas._

 _Sin embargo, confiaba en él, por lo que decidió no titubear y entonces se fue a la Torre Eiffel, donde esperaría a su compañero._

 _-¿Qué ha hecho, señor Agreste? -preguntó Cat Noir con un tono decepcionado, con un tono que reflejaba una combinación extraña entre ira y tristeza -¿por qué usted?_

 _-No lo entenderías, remedo de héroe._

 _Por alguna razón, aquello hirió a Cat. No debía por qué, Gabriel desconocía que su propio hijo era el héroe que le había arrebatado el miraculous luego de esa pelea, quien le había librado de Nooroo para evitar que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía._

 _-No entenderías nada._

 _-Claro que lo entiendo –dijo él -los dos miraculous, para un deseo de algo que ni siquiera el más grande diseñador de moda más rico e importante de todo París pudiera obtener ¿pero qué es eso? -trató de espetar, y su voz se quebró. Sus palabras se volvieron lágrimas y reclamos -¡¿qué es eso, padre?!_

 _-¿Padre? -exclamó, y al momento, volteó a ver a Cat Noir, quien reveló su identidad con la frase 'Garras fuera'._

 _Quedó paralizado._

 _Paralizado._

 _Su sorpresa era tal, que no supo cómo volver a ver a Adrien a los ojos. Todas esas tardes practicando piano, las sesiones de esgrima, cuando perdía de vista a su guarda espaldas. Muchas de esas ocasiones tenían explicación: había perdido de vista a Adrien, y aunque no cuadraba su identidad con el momento en el que tuvo que akumatizar a su propio empleado para buscar a su hijo, en su mayoría, el modo de ser del heredero de la industria Agreste parecía coincidir con muchas de las mentiras y excusas que daba a sus constantes ausencias._

 _No había otra explicación._

 _Pero si algo no era Gabriel Agreste, era hipócrita, y ello implicaba la consciencia de que si él tenía una conducta replicada por su hijo, no lo iba a hacer escarmentar._

 _Adrien sabía esto, y entendería por qué su padre no iba a obligarlo a confesar. No tenía el derecho._

 _Gabriel no lo miró siquiera, ni el reojo sentía merecerse cuando retiró de su saco un colgante y se lo lanzó a su hijo con un desliz en el piso. Adrien, quien iba acompañado de Plagg, lo tomó y abrió. Sabía que su padre era celoso de esa joya, y cuando se percató de que podía abrirse, lo hizo y encontró ahí algo que le partió el alma en dos._

 _La imagen de Émilie Agreste, su hermosa madre, quien había muerto bajo circunstancias que él no podía entender._

 _Siempre decía que ella había desaparecido, pero nunca hablaba abiertamente del tema. Esa era la verdad que Gabriel le había explicado; ante los medios era otra, que él había enviudado._

 _Y la poca certeza hizo que Adrien quedara con un agujero en el pecho durante el tiempo en el que esa circunstancia se había dado. Le habían intentado consolar con las típicas frases 'Todo pasa por algo', 'Dios tiene un plan para ella', y su menos favorita: 'ahora tienes un ángel que te cuida'. No quería que lo cuidara desde ningún cielo, quería que ella estuviera en paz, bien, que descansara. Quería dejarlo así._

 _Pero su padre aparentemente no._

 _Sumó dos más dos, el cuatro fue inevitable, y los ojos esmeralda del gato negro volvieron a hacerse acuosos._

 _-Querías volverla a la vida -musitó Adrien, quien no evitó que la decepción se uniera a su voz -¡querías practicar necromancia! -gritó absolutamente devastado._

 _-Adrien... -quiso explicarse su padre, pero entonces él no pudo evitarlo._

 _-¡Plagg, las garras! -gritó en un fuerte aullido desesperado, volvió a su traje del gato negro y se fue hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel, donde deshizo la transformación._

 _No le importaba nada a estas alturas, y Plagg le hizo compañía silenciosa durante un largo rato hasta que un mensaje llegó a su teléfono._

 _Nathalie, la asistente de su padre, una mujer en la que ya no confiaba porque la había descubierto como Mayura, la asistente loca de su padre._

 _"Tu padre realizará un viaje inesperado de negocios por tiempo indefinido", decía el texto "espera como siempre que te portes bien y no dejes de cumplir con tu horario"._

 _Aventó el teléfono por la borda de la torre Eiffel._

 _-¡Chico, viene Ladybug a lo lejos!_

 _Y volvió a invocar a las garras._

 _-Cat ¿estás bien? -preguntó la enmascarada a su amigo..._

* * *

Todo el odio lo evocaba Adrien desde adentro, desde sus recuerdos, desde Mayura, desde Mayura siendo Nathalie, desde su padre siendo Hawk Moth, desde los abandonos, como la inexplicable muerte de su madre y muchos más. Las mentiras dañaban su corazón, ¿cuántas veces su padre lo hubo abandonado solo para hacerse el supervillano? Seguramente fueron muchas, y ahora Adrien, con todo el dolor que volvía a sentir, enrarecía la energía a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta, hacía que su compañera peligraba.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era darse cuenta de que su Lady jamás le hubiera hecho algo así.

Tal vez era la única persona que jamás le haría daño, al menos voluntariamente o que jamás le guardaría algún secreto.

La energía, bajo ese pensamiento, volvía a equilibrarse, y con ello, los chakras se abrían por sí mismos.

Marinette se acercó a él con rapidez. Vio a su amigo, a su fiel compañero, a su incondicional, a su confidente y a su alma gemela, descansar flotando en medio de la nada espiritual mientras le percibía un sudor que por alguna razón se sentía como odio.

Un odio tan fuerte y doloroso que podía palparse en la mano de Marinette, que se tiñó de rojo al tocarle el sudor de la frente.

-No, no, no, no... -murmuró la chica, quien intentó despertar a su compañero.

Y una vez que éste empezó a balbucear, la chica de cabello negro sollozó.

Todas esas vidas, todas esas lecciones... Black Cat, Gato Negro, Gatto Nero, Gatita Negra. Todos los nombres, todos los idiomas, todas las maneras de decirlo, todas las personalidades, desde la madre e hijo, hermanos gemelos, amigos inseparables o un solo cruce de miradas, el alma de su compañero no la dejaría sola.

Y ella jamás lo dejaría solo.

-Despierta, Cat Noir -sollozó -por favor, despierta.

Lo colocó en su regazo de un modo muy tímido, después pasó a alzarlo por los hombros y a recargarlo en su pecho para finalmente abrazarlo contra sí misma.

-Despierta, por favor -volvió a insistir, pero cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más.

'Eres mi alma gemela' pensó y entonces le dio un beso en los labios que fue lo suficientemente intenso como para alterar el campo energético que los rodeaba 'por favor, Cat, no me hagas esto', sollozó.

Cat Noir abrió los ojos poco a poco, y entonces se sobresaltó cuando vio a Marinette enfrente de él, pero no hizo expresión alguna. Solo quedó atrapado en su mirada, la misma mirada firme y preocupada que presentaba Ladybug, su 'Lady'.

Ambos quedaron mirándose durante algunos minutos, incapaces de decir palabra alguna, incapaces de dar explicaciones. Por su parte, Marinette ya no sentía que tuviera que darlas. Estaba en el mundo espiritual sin su máscara de Ladybug, y su compañero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar esa cuenta por sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Cat sonrió de lado. Marinette lucía tan similar a su Lady que pareció un sueño. Recordó cuando intentó desbloquear el chakra del amor, y de pronto la visualizó para lograrlo, solo que en ese momento no lo hizo porque de verdad ella fuera una persona sumamente amable, sino porque, aunque él no lo notaba, en el fondo sabía que había algo especial en su compañera de clase.

Lo supo desde el momento en el que ella le ayudó con Evillustrator, cuando la rescató de Gamer, cuando Béfana intentó hacerle daño por un malentendido y después cuando ella fue lo suficientemente comprensiva con él cuando Ladybug no atendió a la cita en el tejado. Durante su vida civil, ella siempre fue amable con él, sus gestos eran lo más honesto que existía. Nerviosa, tal vez, pero no lo suficiente como para no ayudarlo a cumplir lo que sea que necesitara, como ver esa vieja película en la que su madre actuaba, es más, alguna vez, después del Día de los Héroes, él le había dicho que era una Ladybug cotidiana. Jamás pensó estar más acertado.

Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, y se percató del mejor modo: con un beso capaz de abrir chakras. Pero las palabras jamás fueron suficientes hasta que hizo lo impensable.

-Garras fuera...

* * *

 **YA QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ESTA PARTE, ME EMOCIONABA :D ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN ^^**

 **SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEW PARA DEJARLA MÁS LARGA... AUNQUE CREO QUE SERÁN SOLO COMO UNOS 10 CAPS O ALGO ASÍ**

 **LOS QUIERO ^^**


	9. Revelación

-Lo imaginaba –dijo Marinette al ver cómo Plagg dejaba de ser un traje y descubría el rostro de su compañero, quien también era su compañero de escuela –no sé cómo, pero lo imaginaba.

-El primer instinto es el más básico de todos -respondió Adrien mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa, una que esfumaba el odio y todas las emociones que bloqueaban sus chakras, su amiga, compañera, incondicional, se encontraba en una situación similar.

Aunque no podía negar que también tenía sorpresa dentro de ella, dentro de sus pensamientos, de su ser, pero era opacada por la alegría que le causaba.

Ellos ya eran amigos, podría decirse que Marinette se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Adrien con el pasar de los años, y aunque él no se percató del enamoramiento de su compañera y amiga, tampoco tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que la chica de cabellos azabache había renunciado al romance precisamente por una cuestión de sobrevivencia.

Había roto el corazón de Cat Noir tantas veces por Adrien, quien no la miraba como algo más allá de una amiga. Cat no se merecía eso, pero tampoco iba a corresponder, por lo que optó por dejar de pensar en romances y se enfocó en sus principales trabajos: la panadería, su carrera como diseñadora, y su doble vida como Ladybug.

También se sentía demasiado cobarde como para revelarle de golpe a Adrien que estaba enamorada de él.

A la larga, ello le trajo buenos frutos. Dejó de tartamudear cada vez que lo veía, y éste poco a poco se le fue acercando más desde el Día de los Héroes, y su cercanía y confianza y lealtad mutuas solo fueron en aumento.

Tal vez no eran novios, pero lo que había surgido a raíz de esa decisión se vio reflejado en los recesos del Lycée, en las convivencias, ya fueran en persona o por Skype, selfies de los dos solos en los que se veían los gestos que realizaban ante la cámara solo por diversión, y últimamente, con distintas charlas que se tornaban más y más profundas.

Gracias a una beca inesperada, llegó el momento de elegir la universidad, curiosamente, eligieron el mismo campus en distintas facultades, él estudiaría Física y ella Arte y Diseño para después enfocarse en Confección, y lo que reforzó el hecho de que eran amigos fue que la convivencia no se detuvo ahí, sino que aumentó dado que sus horarios llegaban a coincidir y se veían muy a menudo.

Los rumores sobre el modelo Agreste y su novia no dejaban de crecer a pesar de ser solo eso, rumores.

Y el trabajo como Ladybug y Cat Noir siguió igual. Los flirteos de parte del minino no cesaron, sin embargo, ella ya respondía con más ironía y sonrisas ante ellos y se divertía siguiendo el juego en ocasiones.

Su amistad con su compañero de lucha también había mejorado.

Por su parte, Adrien veía a Marinette como una bendición hecha humana debido a que se encontraba muy cerca, porque mientras que Nino y Alya fueron a distintos campus en Lyon y Toulouse -por una beca otorgada a cuatro personas basados en desempeño académico y talentos- Chloé también se fue al extranjero, principalmente por contactos.

Aquello le alegró la vida.

Como Adrien, era bastante tímido, y no porque quisiera serlo, sino por la imagen que guardaba debido a que era el modelo estrella de la compañía de su padre y como tal, y a diferencia de otros modelos, debía mantener lejos los escándalos, por lo que enfocó sus esfuerzos a la carrera de Física, a su trabajo de Modelo y a su doble vida como el gato negro que protegía a París, y especialmente en apartar su mente lo más posible de un romance que fuera a distraerlo.

Se había vuelto un chico muy serio dentro de su etapa universitaria, y por ello, muchas chicas no se le acercaban, porque ya sabían de antemano que solo las iba a rechazar.

Únicamente Marinette estuvo ahí con y para él, porque la vida los colocó juntos, porque el destino atinó en que ellos debían conocerse. Adrien creía que era solo un chispazo de suerte tener a un amigo en el mismo campus, y que ello aliviaría momentos de soledad.

Pero era más que eso, y se percató en cuanto vio los grandes ojos de su 'Lady' mirarlo fijamente sin una máscara que le recubriera.

Claro, ya no era la misma Marinette que conoció apenas entró al Lycée.

Ahora era una chica de cabello muy corto, le caía el flequillo sobre la frente y sus ojos ahora estaban más definidos, claro, su cuerpo ahora era un poco más voluptuoso, aunque no demasiado, y su ropa era más alivianada y con destellos rosas menos evidentes. Los motivos de flores eran una constante en su pantalón negro y en su playera blanca que dejaba los brazos descubiertos, y en ellos un par de tatuajes de flores pequeñas y una catarina que llegaba a su muñeca. Siempre los cubría con una chaqueta similar a la que usaba cuando era pequeña, pero ahora hecha con un cuero de imitación.

Su compañero, por su parte, ya era un modelo de tallas grandes, embarnecido y con una barba incipiente de 10 días que le enmarcaba la quijada, el filo de sus ojos solo lo adquiría cuando éstos eran adornados por una media sonrisa. Su vestimenta no ayudaba en nada a ocultar que era un modelo de tallas grandes a pesar de tener 16 años -cabe recordar que ambos fueron estudiantes destacados en áreas distintas y los admitieron antes a la universidad por la misma beca que también ganaron Nino y Alya- con una playera negra y sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo que trabajó por mucho tiempo, y cuyos resultados ya eran palpables en una espalda ancha y un abdomen más duro que las piedras; el cabello también se lo había dejado largo y desordenado, puesto que así le gustaba más.

También poseía un tatuaje en el antebrazo, uno que simbolizaba a su álter ego con una huella de gato con las garras fuera, a su lado, un zarpazo cuyo interior tenía el dibujo de una noche iluminada por un par de ojos de gato. Ambos acudieron juntos y se hicieron esos tatuajes en el mismo estudio.

La risa de Marinette iluminó el rostro de Adrien, quien solo se le acercó para darle un abrazo del que no quiso deshacerse, mas, tuvieron que romperlo y comprender que no estaban en el lugar ni en el momento, aunque Marinette quisiera llorar de la emoción.

Todo el tiempo estuvo enamorada de él, y esos sentimientos resurgieron de donde los había enterrado cuando vio que siempre fue su compañero, y no solo su compañero, sino el alma gemela que perdió en varias ocasiones.

Catarina María murió antes de poder pasar más tiempo con Pedrito, su hijo, y Karina tuvo que matar a Katrina, quien ya no tenía control sobre sí misma después de todas las ocasiones en que fue akumatizada. Claro, también habían vidas que se quedaron juntas hasta el final de sus días, como Frank y Collete o que fueron los mejores amigos, como Giovanni y Noah.

Sonrió abiertamente, y la chica atinó en decir:

-Me alegra que seas tú.

-Sí, sí, mucha alegría y mucho amor y todo -interrumpió Plagg, Tikki quiso darle un golpe porque se había desesperado de guardar el secreto todos esos años tras haberse enterado de la identidad de Cat Noir –, pero el niño tomó una poción que nos puede matar a todos.

-¡La poción del Yin! -exclamó Marinette perdiendo el control, como cuando era todavía más adolescente -¿cómo vamos a hacer para salir de esta?

-Se supone que es Cat Noir quien debe volver al exterior -señaló Tikki –y cuando lo hagas, deberás darle a Ladybug la Poción del Yang. No puedes equivocarte, es una botellita blanca.

-¿Y luego de eso? -preguntó el chico. Su nueva y profunda voz embelesó a Marinette de un modo en el que revivió muchas emociones de antaño.

-Tendrás que despertar, y lo demás ya lo sabrás en su momento -gritó Tikki, quien convirtió a Marinette de nuevo en Ladybug.

'Buena suerte a los dos'

Plagg procedió a hacer lo mismo.

'Bien, chico. Vas'.

-Bueno, gato tonto –dijo Marinette divertida –tienes que sacarme de esta.

-¿Ni porque soy el amor de tu vida me dejarás de llamar gato tonto? -preguntó un poco hastiado, pero comprendiendo el juego de la mujer a quien le pediría matrimonio apenas salieran de esa situación.

-Acertaste -guiñó -y, para que lo sepas... me encanta que seas tú.

Cat procedió a darle un ligero beso en los labios, y entonces, empezó a meditar para materializarse en su cuerpo, situación que lograría en pocos segundos, de no ser porque estaba sin aprender nada de sus vidas pasadas...

-¿Estás inexperto? -preguntó Ladybug, a lo que Cat Noir solo asintió avergonzado.

De pronto, la mirada de Cat cayó y una lágrima le siguió, entonces, la chica recordó el abatimiento de su compañero y la batalla contra Hawk Moth.

La tormenta de su mente no fue difícil de identificar luego de que ella hiciera la deducción. Tras no decir nada, fue y abrazó a su compañero, quien solo dijo:

-Nunca podré perdonarle –Ladybug comprendió de inmediato que la poción fue más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, porque mientras Adrien siguiera cerrando chakras, ellos seguirían atrapados hasta que se destransformaran en el mundo físico.

Morirían.

-Cuéntame qué ocurrió luego de que me fui -pidió -sé que te dije que iría a la torre, pero esperé en otro lado hasta verte llegar allá. Quería ayudarte, pero no te dejaste...

-Gran error mío -señaló, entonces se acomodó en los pechos de su amiga, a lo que ella solo reaccionó con un sonrojo casi tan tenue como el de un jitomate maduro -acomódate también, que esto será largo.

* * *

 **TENÍA QUE TATUAR A MARINETTE Y ADRIEN XD NO PUDE EVITARLO, AMO LOS TATUAJES**

 **POR OTRO LADO, ESPERO LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA, Y OBVIO TUVE QUE DAR UN TRASFONDO A LA RELACIÓN QUE TENÍAN Y JUSTIFICAR POR QUÉ NO ERA UNA SORPRESA PARA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUE EL OTRO FUERA SU COMPAÑERO DE PELEA.**

 **ESOS DOS SON GENIALES, SE AMAN Y TUVE QUE PONER QUE EL DESTINO LOS QUERÍA JUNTOS...**

 **PERO ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA, FALTA EXPLORAR LAS PERSPECTIVAS DE OTROS PORTADORES.**

 **SI SE RINDIERON CON EL POR QUÉ DE MOSTRARLE A MARINETTE TANTAS VIDAS QUE FRACASARON, ERA POR UNA RAZÓN SIMPLE -Y KARINA SE LO DIJO- SE ENFOCABA EN DERROTAS BASADAS EN SITUACIONES QUE NO PODÍA CONTROLAR. ESO ES IMPORTANTE PARA EL FINAL, LUEGO LO PUBLICARÉ**

 **LOS QUIERO, DEJEN REVIEW =3**


	10. Black Cat Collete

No escatimó en detalles. Adrien/Cat fue tan claro con su 'Lady' Marinette que ella no tardó en rellenar los huecos. Había sido obvio para ella, después de descubrir la identidad de su compañero que Hawk Moth era su padre, y que por eso le había pedido tiempo a solas, ese tiempo valioso era para enfrentarlo.

Pero para desgracia de Adrien, las respuestas habían sido vacías, y sin un sentido real.

Solo había un mensaje de Mayura/Nathalie en su teléfono, y ese solo decía que Gabriel Agreste se había ido a un viaje de negocios. Como él no pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto ahora –por todos los recuerdos horribles y dolorosos que ahora esa casa le traía a la mente- desconocía si ella había acompañado a su padre, pero ya le daba igual.

No pensaba verla, ni quería ya nada de ninguno de los dos, ni las tarjetas de crédito, ni de débito... solo continuaría con el imperio de la moda de su padre por mera tradición, y porque necesitaba el dinero del modelaje para poder mantenerse a sí mismo.

Tal vez esto le traería más libertad, tal vez este cambio sería benéfico para su vida, pero lamentaba que ello se diera por medio de una noticia fatal.

-Quería practicar necromancia por medio de los miraculous -completó Marinette, quien solo acariciaba el cabello de su compañero, quien seguía aplastando su cara contra los pechos de la chica –no sé qué decir ante ello, Adrien -reconoció -no me imagino lo que estás pasando.

-No lo imagines, princesa -pidió -que nisiquiera yo lo entiendo, creo que él tampoco entendía las implicaciones de lo que quería.

Ella le vio triste, y entonces él se hundió más, lo que produjo un ligero sonrojo, y aparte una incomodidad de parte de ella.

-¿¡Qué no tienes otro lado dónde acomodarte!? -exclamó, pero Cat solo dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Perdóname, Mi Lady, pero es la primera vez que puedo hacer esto de manera legal –dijo entre risas, y entonces su mirada se afiló todavía más al mirarla a los ojos desde ese lugar, a lo que Marinette correspondió alzando las cejas.

-Muy gracioso, gatito -respondió con una sonrisa igualmente cínica. Debía admitir que ese contacto con él le estaba agradando más de lo normal, puesto que, en diversos encuentros escolares, él igual solía recargarse en alguna parte de Marinette, ya fuera en los hombros, en su regazo o en solo una ocasión, con la nuca en su busto, pero ella jamás se incomodó, porque –hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento- él nunca lo hizo con una intención similar a la que ahora se puede distinguir en esa mirada felina.

Solo sonrojó.

-Bueno, y si en vez de recargarte en mis pechos ¿buscas el modo de que salgamos vivos de aquí? -preguntó ella.

-Si no me quieres solo dilo -refutó con un tono juguetón.

La energía en el lugar se enrareció, pero para bien. El aura rosa del mundo espiritual se intensificaba, y si bien ninguno sabía lo que eso significaba, los kwamis susurraban a sus portadores que siguieran así. La comodidad, confianza y apertura mutuas hacían de las suyas con los chakras del chico del traje negro, quien parecía visiblemente más confiado.

-Vamos, Cat –dijo Marinette -tú puedes hacerlo.

-Marinette, quedan tres minutos -susurró Tikki.

-No solo puedes hacerlo ¡tienes qué! -gritó.

La cascada cayó enfrente de Cat Noir, y frente a ella, había una figura que Marinette reconoció de inmediato.

Collete.

La mirada azul de la ex portadora del miraculous de la destrucción penetró en Cat de un modo que ninguno pudo explicar.

Un guiño se hizo presente en los ojos de la vida pasada.

Y entonces, con una confianza sobrehumana, y superior a la de cualquier enseñanza nueva y espiritual, Adrien metió la mano en el agua, para que Collete sonriera de lado y le dijera:

-Bienvenido a tu enseñanza número uno, chaton –el filo de sus ojos se hizo más fuerte -¿crees estar listo para esto o debería taparte con una mantita?

La niña estaba poniéndose pesada.

Esa actitud retadora la conocía de algún lado, esa ironía y confianza extremas. Sonrió de lado, y contestó:

-Las mantitas son para los cobardes ¿podrás seguirme el paso o te tendré que esperar?

Marinette contemplaba todo desde atrás y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y desearle suerte a Cat, puesto que esa chica, Collete, era más irónica y sarcástica que su propio compañero.

Le gustaba la idea de que Adrien al fin encontrara a la horma de su zapato.

El aludido volteó a ver a Marinette mientras levantaba un pulgar, y entonces Collete haló de él.

-Hija de tu... -exclamó el gato, mientras que su compañera lo veía de lejos.

-¡Estarás bien! -gritó

"O eso espero".

* * *

-¿Qué rayos? -exclamó Adrien al ver la época en la que estaban.

-Sí, sí, sí... 1929, historia mundial, Nueva York, caída de la bolsa, blah blah blah –dijo ella –por lo que sé de ti, y sé mucho, ya te sabes todo este discursito, niño nerd.

-¿Yo? ¿Un gato cool todo un nerd? -replicó.

-No intentes engañar a tu vida pasada, soy toda una compilación de conocimientos que se sigue alimentando de lo que vives. Soy tú -guiñó de nuevo ambos ojos –pero a ti te falta aprender de moi.

-Eres un poco petulante ¿sabes? -respondió él.

-Par deux.

-Esto va para largo –dijo Cat al ver a su vida pasada responder del mismo modo en que él lo haría, pero todavía mejor.

-Sabes que vine de París para mejorar mi vida acá, no tengo por qué explicarle a un geniecillo todo lo referente a historia del mundo. Pero sí tengo que explicarte una cosa... cuando me dieron el miraculous de la destrucción, no me sentía preparada para tenerlo.

-Huías de un entorno como para querer volver a meterte en problemas, me parece razonable.

-¿Me dejas hablar? -exclamó la chica –si yo tenía el trabajo de cuidar al portador de los aretes, parecía que nuestro trabajo se veía bien al estar dividido.

Debajo de ellos, se mostraba una pelea que sostenían Ladybird y Black Cat, Ladybird hacía milagros con su ingenio y Black Cat mantenía la situación a raya de un modo violento, a veces muy alocado hasta para ella misma.

Y no fue necesario ver que su salud por ello, mermaba.

Ladybird en muchas ocasiones fue a salvarla, pero ella, por su orgullo de gato negro, lo rechazó.

-Fui muy idiota al querer resolver mis problemas sola.

-No lo dudo... lo de idiota –dijo Cat –no sé en qué se parezca esto a mi situación con Marinette, pero siempre nos hemos ayudado.

-Aunque yo no me sacrifico tanto por él como tú por ella, sé que tu salud puede ir en picada. Si te ofrece ayuda, acéptala.

-¿Cómo caíste en la cuenta de que estabas mal?

Y de repente, se encontraron en una cafetería de una carretera interestatal.

-Aquí.

Y Frank apareció en el lugar, donde ella se encontraba con una manta caliente y un café que ya había perdido el calor. Cuando tuvieron su última pelea, ella había agotado mucha energía, y aunque Plagg pudiera reponerla al comer queso de cualquier tipo, para ella era más difícil, porque hasta ese momento, presentaba un cuadro de una enfermedad letal que obtuvo luego de finalizar el encuentro.

Había tenido una intoxicación por plomo.

Frank la llevó de inmediato al hospital, donde tuvieron el encuentro cara a cara que debía haberse dado en otro momento, y sin darse cuenta ella, Ladybird le había salvado la vida.

-Él es mi más grande bendición, pagó por todas las terapias que yo no podía costear al ser una extranjera buscando una nueva vida. Y cuando sané -aunque no del todo- pude volver a la pelea.

-¿Esto quiere decirme...?

-Cat Noir tonto -señaló ella desesperada -¡no estás solo en esta vida!

-Quisiera creerlo –y volvieron imágenes de su vida día a día, Nathalie, su padre, su madre muerta...

-Tienes a Plagg y a Marinette ¿correcto?

-Me parece que sí -dijo entre dientes.

-Créeme... cuando una catarina llega a tu vida solo puede ser para obtener buena suerte –y ahora sí le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y jovial.

-La lección de mi historia personal como una Black Cat es que habrá batallas que únicamente el orgullo logrará que pierdas. Deja el orgullo de lado, y acepta a quienes están contigo.

Debajo de él, se mostró una escena 10 años después, en la que ambos entregaron el miraculous.

-Enterarme que Ladybird fue quien pagó mi tratamiento fue lo que me hizo tener más fe en el mundo –dijo con nostalgia –en fin, creo que el hecho de que no haya servido del todo y la intoxicación empeorara y me matara no significa realmente nada.

-¿¡Moriste!? -exclamó Adrien un poco sorprendido, como si los ojos se le fueran a salir de las cuencas.

-¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Sí! -contestó -Ladybird cree que falló con su labor, pero sin un yin, no hay un yang. Yo como yin, estaba muriendo, y eso implicó que el yang desapareciera... no pasaron muchos años para que Frank muriera -musitó con tristeza –en fin, pudimos estar juntos hasta el final de nuestros días, si ves el lado bueno.

-¿Ahora qué me llevo de esto?

Le propinó un golpe a Cat Noir.

-Ladybug Marinette tiene razón... eres un gato tonto.

-¡Y tú una gran animadora! -gritó -¿cómo que moriste así de la nada?

-Sin un Yin no existe un Yang, morí, murió, renacimos, punto final. Teníamos que devolver el miraculous. Cielos, tengo hambre y la lección es esa, cabeza hueca: ¡No estás solo!

* * *

De golpe, volvió al mundo espiritual.

-¿Se supone que eso me tiene que animar? -dijo él.

Marinette se le acercó.

-Veo que conociste a tu primera vida.

Adrien respondió afirmativamente, y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Son un poco devastadoras...

-¿Sabías que morí por intoxicación por plomo mientras era Collete? Ah, y que ella es terriblemente molesta.

-Bueno, no sabía eso... pero creo que debes estar seguro de una cosa, la enseñanza que te dio, seguramente es valiosa.

-Ella era terca hasta la médula -exclamó Plagg –si se intoxicó fue porque no quiso rendirse en su puesto y tragó esa agua contaminada sin medir las consecuencias. Era impetuosa, alocada, y sabía que podría morir en cualquier instante. Y si hizo todo eso, es porque sabía que era su deber, y por ello la admiré cuando vivió. De nada.

-¿Sigue otra?

-Tal vez te toque Pedrito -recordó ella feliz.

-¿Pedrito? -exclamó Adrien... cayó la cascada, y un niño se materializó frente a él.

Un niño.

-No me digas que... morí a esa edad.

-Prepárate para saber cosas que preferirías desconocer –dijo ella, y entonces, Cat se desvaneció frente a Tikki y su compañera adentro de la cascada.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA Y EL GIRO QUE TIENE. POR CIERTO, QUIERO PEDIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE: FANS DE LA HISTORIA, SI HAY ALGÚN DIBUJANTE POR AHÍ ME GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERAN ALGUNOS FANARTS DE ESTE FANFIC, ME GUSTARÍA VER CÓMO PERCIBEN LOS TATUAJES DE ADRIEN Y MARINETTE, ADEMÁS DE LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE LOS ESTOY PONIENDO COMO ADRIEN EN LOS PECHOS DE MARINETTE =v**

 **LOS QUIERO =3**


End file.
